The Darkness of the Night
by Miss Belle Sutcliff
Summary: My story is a long and difficult one. Though the beginning is clear, the end isn't. I will start with my days at the Opera Populaire, with the soon-to-be star, Christine Daae, and my sister, Meg Giry. Before things fell apart. Before I met him. Erik/OC (Book One of Three)
1. Prologue

The Darkness of the Night

Prologue

Author's Note: This is my first phanfiction, and my all-time first completed work of any kind of fiction. I've loved _Phantom_ for a long time, and decided to finally write a phanfic. Also, as a head's up, I will update every Saturday, but I may not be able to update weekly until school lets out. One more thing (I swear): I will respond to your reviews. Questions, critiques, or praise (always welcome), I'll answer any and all of it. Just keep it clean. Without further ado, I present _The Darkness of the Night._

I remember my days at the Opera Populaire. Back when my mother (God rest her soul) was the ballet instructor, and my sister Meg and I were just stupid little ballerinas. When Christine Daae was dancing with us. Before _he_ took a liking to Christine. Before I took a liking to him. When life was simple.

But he took it all away. That murderer, that freak, that monster, that angel, my Erik.


	2. Chapter 1: Rising Star

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 1: Rising Star

Author's Note: No reviews. :( Oh well. It will happen eventually. Mwah ha ha!

"Get out of my way, ballet rat!" the 'soprano' hissed at me as she stepped on my foot. I yelped in pain before quickly continuing the dance before Mother could catch my mistake. Carlotta shot me a dirty look and finished her solo. _Mon Dieu_ , that woman could sing about as well as a dying cat. Once she sang the last note, I along with the rest of the ballerinas and chorus singers, waltzed onto the stage, singing and dancing. And came Piangi's solo. He was better than Carlotta…barely. Unfortunately, the poor man had some trouble correctly pronouncing, 'Rome,' so the rehearsal was put on hold.

"No, no, no! We say 'Rome,' not 'Roma!'" exclaimed the maestro. After many failed attempts, Piangi finally corrected himself and we were finally able to continue our rehearsal. As the ballet neared, I felt excitement seep into my body. I loved to dance, thankfully so, because I had no choice in the matter. Mother was the dance instructor, and my sister Meg and I were her ballerina daughters.

And finally, it was time to rehearse the ballet. With every step, I found myself become completely lost in the dance, finding myself disappointed when it was over.

After our dance, the rehearsal seemed to drag on. The only good part was being able to watch Alexandre Levesque, our head male dancer. He was two years older than me, with blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and he was incredibly graceful, arguably the best dancer we had. He also had a smile that could (and did) melt the hearts of all of the women in the Populaire, old and young. But of course Carlotta began to flirt with him, so my view of the man was blocked.

Finally, the maestro saw _Monsieur_ Lefevre signal him to stop, and he quickly stopped us. Two other men who I did not recognize were with him. I found Meg and we walked over to Christine, making fun of Carlotta's singing and Piangi's mispronunciation of 'Rome.' We shut up when we heard Mother's cane hit the ground, with a loud _bang._ The room immediately fell silent.

"Thank you. As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors about my imminent retirement," _Monsieur_ Lefevre began. "I can now tell you that these are all true, and it's my pleasure to introduce you to the two new gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: _Monsieur_ Richard Firmin and _Monsieur_ Gillis Andre." We all clapped, but I couldn't help but feel a bit sad. _Monsieur_ Lefevre was a kind man, he appreciated all of our hard work. He was a great manager. I would miss him quite a bit. Carlotta had wormed her way next to _Monsieur_ Lefevre, obviously a hint to introduce her to our poor, unsuspecting managers. I saw _Monsieur_ Lefevre's chest heave slightly in a sigh.

"Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for nineteen seasons now," _Monsieur_ Lefevre said, clearly forcing a smile. Andre, I believe, smiled kindly, and extended his hand. She took it, and he kissed it like a gentlemen. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Oh, of course, of course. I've experienced all your greatest roles," he gushed. "If I remember rightly, this opera has a rather fine aria in Act III of _Hannibal,_ and I wonder, Signora, if as a personal favor, you would oblige us with a private rendition. And of course, if _Monsieur_ Reyer objects-"

"No, no. My manager commands," Carlotta interrupted. " _Monsieur_ Reyer!"

"My diva commands! Will two bars be sufficient?" asked the maestro.

"Two bars will be quite sufficient!" Firmin exclaimed rather loudly. The music began, and Carlotta soon followed. I winced the moment she hit the first note, resisting the ever-increasing urge to cover my ears. About a minute into the once-beautiful aria, part of the scenery fell on top of her. I jumped back, half-expecting another part to fall on me.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!" Meg shouted, jumping to her feet. Most people who had lived or worked in the Opera Populaire for more than a year believed in the Opera Ghost, due to strange occurrences such as this one.

"Bouquet! Where is Bouquet?" asked _Monsieur_ Lefevre. "Get that man down here! He's responsible for this!" A moment later, Joseph Bouquet stood before us. "For God's sake, man, what's going on up there?" he exclaimed. Bouquet held his hands up.

" _Please,_ monsieur _, don't look at me. As God's my witness, I was not at my post,"_ he said, dumbfounded at what had happened. " _Please,_ monsieur _, there's no one there. And if there is, well then, it must be a ghost!"_ he exclaimed, walking away.

" _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera,"_ Meg muttered once more. Andre turned to Carlotta.

"These things do happen," he said, an attempt at coaxing her. It didn't work.

"These…things do happen?" She was unnervingly calm when the words left her mouth. _Monsieur_ Lefevre began to rub his temples, knowing what was in the incredibly near future. "You have been here five minutes! What do you know?! See, these _things_ do happen all the time. For the past three years these things do happen!" She pointed at _Monsieur_ Lefevre. "And did you stop them happening? No!" She returned her attention to our unfortunate new managers. "And you! You're as bad as him! 'These things do happen.' Well, until you stop these _things_ happening…" She paused to point at herself. "This thing does not happen! Ubaldo, andiamo!" I clapped sarcastically at her monologue.

"Marie!" Meg scolded quietly. We looked at Carlotta. She glared at me with a ferocity I'd never seen in my life. "Silence, you clumsy rodent!" she shouted, before promptly exiting the opera house. Piangi followed her, glaring at me before turning to the managers.

"Amateurs," he said, shaking his index finger in the air. We all stood in silence for a moment. Finally, _Monsieur_ Lefevre spoke.

"I don't think there is much more I can do to assist you gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt," he said, turning and walking away.

"But _monsieur_!" Firmin protested.

"La Carlotta will be back," Andre said lightly. Mother spoke.

"You really think so, monsieur? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost."

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed," Firmin muttered, rubbing his temples. Mother ignored him and continued.

"He merely welcomes you to his opera house, and commands that you continue to leave Box Five empty for his use, and reminds you that his salary is due," Mother explained. She knew more about the Opera Ghost than anyone else. I had asked her once to tell me about him, but she refused, telling me that it was far too dangerous to know more than I already did.

"His _salary?_ " Firmin questioned. Mother shrugged.

" _Monsieur_ Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month, but perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte de Chagny as your patron," Mother replied. Andre rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"Madame, who is the understudy for the role?" he asked. _Monsieur_ Reyer interjected.

"There is no understudy! _Monsieur_ , the production is new!" he exclaimed. And then Meg spoke.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." None of us knew the gravity of those six little words.

"A chorus girl? Don't be silly," Firmin said, dismissing her. I squeezed Christine's shoulder and proceeded to stick up for her.

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher!" I said loudly. She'd sung for Meg and me once or twice before and she had the best voice I'd ever heard. When, I asked who her teacher was, she told me she didn't know his name. Andre looked at her curiously.

"From whom?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir," Christine squeaked.

"Oh God, not you as well," Firmin muttered.

"Let her sing for you, _monsieur_. She has been well taught," Mother said, giving Christine an encouraging look. Andre and Firmin nodded in unison and Christine began.

" _Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye._

 _Remember me, every so often,_

 _Promise me you'll try._

 _On that day, that not-so-distant day,_

 _When you are far away and free._

 _If you ever find a moment,_

 _Spare a thought for me."_

We all stood in awe, before applauding her. She truly had an amazing voice. Meg and I took the pleasure in helping her get ready before the show.

"Good luck, Christine," Meg said sweetly.

"You'll do great," I said, giving her a quick hug. She smiled at us.

"Thank you. I'm sure you both will dance beautifully," she said, returning the hug.

The opera was long, and I was rather tired. Then Christine's aria started.

" _And though it's clear, though it was always clear_

 _That this was never meant to be,_

 _If you happen to remember,_

 _Stop and think of me._

 _Think of August when the trees were green._

 _Don't think about the way things might have been._

 _Think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned._

 _Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

 _Think of me, please say you'll think of me,_

 _Whatever else you choose to do._

 _There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"_

There was an instrumental and she continued.

 _Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade._

 _They have their season, so do we._

 _But please, promise me that sometimes,_

 _You will think of me!"_

I applauded her. Christine Daae, my best friend, and now, the new star of the Opera Populaire.

Author's Note: And there was the first chapter of _The Darkness of the Night_. Just a side note: When I write in _italics_ , it means the character is singing. This is told from my OC, Marie Giry's point of view, if you haven't guessed.

Also, seeing as though not everyone (including me) can fluently or even sort of speak French, and using a translator can be a pain in the butt (I know from experience), I am putting any and all French and the English translation in the author's note after each chapter.

 _Mon Dieu-My God_

 _Monsieur-Gentleman/Sir_


	3. Chapter 2: Where is Christine?

Author's Note: I realized that last chapter, I forgot to thank my followers/favoriters (that's not a word, is it?)

So thank you to lorxy and TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters for following 'The Darkness of the Night.'

And to lorxy and grapejoice101 for favoriting 'The Darkness of the Night.'

* * *

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 2: Where is Christine?

After the show, Meg and I met Christine in Carlotta's –no, it was Christine's now- dressing room. I knocked on the door, and Christine soon opened it.

" _Christine, Christine,"_ Meg sang as we entered the room. I could have sworn I heard a masculine voice echo her name, but brushed it off as one of her fans that were now crowding around her dressing room.

" _Where in the world have you been hiding?"_ I asked, sitting and unlacing my slippers and replacing them with a more a pair of black boots that didn't at all match with my costume. I set them down on the floor. _"Really, you were perfect."_

" _I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_ Meg asked curiously. Christine hesitated for a moment, but replied.

" _Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now, as I sing, I can sense him and I know he's here."_ I gave Meg a worried look. _"Here in this room, he calls me softly, somewhere inside hiding. Somehow, I know he's always with me; he, the unseen genius."_

" _I watched your face from the shadows, distant through all the applause,"_ sang Meg as she rested a hand on Christine's shoulder.

" _I hear your voice in the darkness, yet the words aren't yours,"_ I sang.

" _Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory,"_ we sang together, unknowing who was listening. _"Angel of Music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel."_

" _He's with me here right now,"_ Christine said softly.

" _Your hands are cold,"_ I remarked.

" _All around me,"_ she continued, ignoring Meg and me,

" _Your face, Christine, it's white,"_ said Meg worriedly.

" _It frightens me,"_ Christine said, finally looking at us.

" _Don't be frightened,"_ Meg and I said in unison. None of us realized Mother had entered the room until we heard her cane hit the floor. All three of us nearly jumped out of our skins.

"Meg and Marie Giry, are you two dancers?" she asked, giving us a moment to nod our heads. "Then go and practice! Now!" We nodded once more and scurried out. Meg and I walked down the corridor, but I stopped after about a minute, remembering something.

"Marie, what are you doing?" Meg asked.

"I forgot my shoes in Christine's dressing room. Go on to rehearsal. I'll meet you there." Meg nodded.

"Just hurry. You know how Mother can be…" I smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you at rehearsal," I called. Meg smiled and continued to walk.

As I neared Christine's dressing room, I saw a man, the Vicomte de Chagny trying to open her dressing room door, and yelling her name. Then I heard it. A haunting voice coming from inside the room. It was clearly a man's, and I found myself becoming entranced by the voice. I quickly snapped out of it and rushed over to assist the frantic Vicomte.

" _I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music,"_ sang the man, over and over again. I remembered the key that rested above her doorframe.

"Vicomte, I can get in! Move!" he hesitated for a moment but stepped aside so I could grab the key and insert it in the lock. It easily slipped in, but no matter how much I tried, no matter what I did, the door still would not open. The Vicomte nudged me to move, which I did, and raised his leg to kick the door down. The singing stopped. Just before his foot could make contact with the door, it opened on its own accord with a sickening creak. The Vicomte stepped in first, with me right behind him. The room was dark. Christine was gone.

"Christine! Where the hell is she?" the Vicomte asked.

"I don't know, sir. My God," I muttered. My eyes were drawn to the mirror in the corner of the room, glimmering almost maliciously.

* * *

Author's Note: Aw, snap!

There was no French in this chapter, as far as I know. I read it a few times to make sure, but it could have passed me. If there is any French, just tell me in a review and I will put it in the next chapter (hint, hint).


	4. Chapter 3: Il Muto

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 3: Il Muto

Author's Note: OMG! Got my first review! So happy! Because of you, ladymoonscar, I am updating early.

Special thanks to PhantomGirl17 and ladymoonscar for following 'The Darkness of the Night.'

Thank you to PhantomGirl17, ladymoonscar, and Blood vampire princess for favoriting 'TDOTN.'

And finally, a very special thanks to ladymoonscar for being my very first reviewer. :)

ladymoonscar: I totally get it about the name Marie. I wrote this a few years ago (this was before I began reading POTO fanfiction), and I named her Marie, because her name's French meaning really makes sense in the sequel. About a month ago, when I edited 'TDOTN,' I realized her name was very common for POTO OCs, but by then, I was too attached to the name to let it go and change it. And you thought your rant was long. ;)

* * *

Two days. That's all it took. Two days for everything to go straight to hell. Ever since Christine had disappeared, the entire Opera Populaire had become complete chaos. And then Andre, Firmin, the Vicomte, Mother, and Carlotta had received letters from the Opera Ghost. All about Christine.

"Would the damn Opera Ghost be so kind as to return Christine so I can stop hearing about it?" I whined. Ever since I heard that man, no, thing take Christine, any doubts I had of the Phantom of the Opera being real (however small) had vanished.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous," Meg teased.

"Oh, shut up. I'm just as worried about her as you are. However, the topic is growing stale. It's all everyone has been talking about for the past two days," I argued playfully.

"If you say so, Marie," Meg shrugged.

* * *

Christine returned later that day. I asked about what had happened, but she wouldn't tell me anything, saying she'd explain another time. I agreed and let it go, opting to comfort her instead.

When Christine returned, the peace for which I'd hoped was not ensued. Now everyone was arguing about whether or not Christine would sing as the Countess in the new opera _Il Muto_. In my opinion, Christine should have gotten the lead without question, for two reasons: She can actually _sing_ , and the Opera Ghost commanded it of us. However, seeing as though the people in this opera house no common sense, Carlotta got the lead. I sighed. I knew that that night would be horrible. I was right.

* * *

The opera began normally. Carlotta was the unfaithful Countess, and Christine was cast as the mute pageboy. And Andre and Firmin sat in Box Five, despite the Phantom's warning. They were most unwise.

Just as I predicted, about twenty minutes into the opera, the Phantom made his presence known.

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?!" he boomed. I looked all around, searching for the Ghost, but saw no one.

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Meg was visibly trembling as she said those words.

"It's him. I know it. It's him," Christine muttered.

"Your part is silent, little toad," Carlotta snapped.

"A toad, madam?" the Phantom repeated. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Carlotta's face went white, but she smiled nervously and continued.

" _Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Ha, ha, ha, ha-_ uuuuurrrp! Uuurp!" Carlotta began to panic. The Phantom laughed. I smirked. The Opera Ghost certainly had a sense of humor.

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!" the Phantom shouted. I looked up at the crystal chandelier, but nothing happened.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The performance will continue in ten minutes' time, and the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Christine Daae," Firmin shouted from Box Five. He motioned for Christine to go get changed. She quickly got off the stage just as Andre rushed onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he panted. "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we will be giving you the ballet from…Act III of tonight's opera. Maestro, bring the ballet forward." _Monsieur_ Reyer stood in shock for a moment. "The ballet. Now!" _Monsieur_ Reyer quickly started directing the orchestra, and all of the ballerinas hurried onto the stage. I took my place and began the dance. We were doing so well. Mother would have been proud, if not for the 'accident.'

Mid-twirl, Joseph Buquet dropped from his post, dead. Upon closer examination, I saw that he had a noose tied around his neck. Screams rang in my ears. The ballerinas ran from the stage as the curtains closed. I ran for the rooftop with a speed I didn't know one could have.

By the time I had gone up all of the stairs, my legs ached something fierce. I sat behind one of the statues, knees pressed against my chest, and wept for the now-dead stagehand. Yes, Joseph Buquet was a disgusting man; hardly bathed, flirted with ballerinas who were half his age, but he certainly didn't deserve death. Why would the Opera Ghost murder him? Then it dawned on me. The Phantom must have heard.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks again, ladymoonscar, for reviewing. You really brightened up my day! Now, the rest of you, no matter what happens, I will NOT abandon this or any story. Unless something seriously important happens, I will update every Saturday, but I will give you notice if I cannot. With that said, reviews will make me update more often and more quickly. So REVIEW! Until next time, my friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 4: Goodbye

 **Author's Note: Hey, guys! Because it's freaking summer and I'm extremely bored (it's not even funny), I decided to update again. By the way, it's very possible (and probable) that I may not update this Saturday. Why, you ask? Well, dear reader, I'll tell you why. I am going to Comic Con (judge all you want), and dang it, I'm meeting Robin Lord Taylor (for any of you 'Gotham' or 'Walking Dead' watchers). So excited!**

 **Thanks to IKhandoZatman, michellecarriveau, and phanfin for following TDOTN.**

 **Thanks to phanfin and michellecarriveau for favoriting TDOTN.**

 **And thank you, IKhandoZatman and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **IKhandoZatman: Thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **michellecarriveau: Your wish has been granted. Thank you for reviewing-I love reviews and my little reviewers! Also, thank you for favoriting and following me and my story. This chapter is for you, my dear Phan!**

 **And finally, a very special thanks to michellecarriveau for following and favoriting me.**

* * *

-Flashback-

 _I had been standing with Meg, telling her about what had happened with Christine when Buquet had entered the room. He held a noose._

"Like yellow parchment is his skin," _he had said._ "A great black hole serves as the nose which never grew. You must be always on your guard." _He paused to wrap the noose around my neck. I rolled my eyes. His breath was hot and it reeked of rotting fish. The screams of the other girls filled my ears. I rolled my eyes once more._ "Or he will catch you with his magical lasso," _he shouted in my ear. The other girls screamed again. Mother entered the room and interfered. I silently thanked her as she gently took the noose off of my neck._

"Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Joseph Buquet, hold your tongue. He will burn you with the heat of his eyes," _Mother had warned. Bouquet had merely waved her off and walked away._

-End Flashback-

Stupid man. He really should have known to heed my mother's warning. I, unfortunately, had no more time to think because Christine and the Vicomte decided to sing a sappy love song.

" _No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears,"_ sang the Vicomte. _"I'm here; nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom. Let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

" _Say you love me every waking moment,"_ Christine sang back. _"Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

" _Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe. No one will find you. Your fears are far_

" _All I want is freedom, a world with no more night; and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me,"_ Christine sang as the Vicomte embraced her tightly. I looked away and tried to hide myself a bit better behind the statue. I was in an awkward position indeed.

" _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you,"_ Christine sang passionately.

" _Share each day with me each night, each morning. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you,"_ they sang together. " _Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you."_ They paused, presumably to kiss. Then Christine spoke.

" _I must go. They'll wonder where I am. Wait for me, Raoul,"_ she said happily. Did she forget about the dead man below us?

" _Christine, I love you,"_ the Vicomte said. There was another pause.

" _Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door,"_ Christine sang once more.

" _And soon, you'll be beside me."_

" _You'll guard me and you'll guide me,"_ Christine finished. And then there was silence. My jaw dropped. Christine was leaving? But she was our star. We needed her. Meg and I needed her. I was about to stand up and leave as well when I heard _him_.

" _I gave you my music, made your song take wing. And now, how you've repaid me, denied me, and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing._ Oh, Christine," wept the Phantom. The hopeless sorrow in his haunting voice made my heart break for him. " _You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!"_ he shouted. Never mind.

It was then my ballet slipper scraped the ground loudly. It was an accident. My leg just slid out from under me. Maybe he didn't hear me.

"Who's there?" asked the Opera Ghost. Damn it. I was dead. I stood up, shaking with fear, and showed myself to him. The Phantom of the Opera wore all black clothing with a flowing black cloak. He also wore a white mask that covered the right side of his face. Despite the raw fear that was coursing through me, I had to admit that he was quite handsome and the mask was alluring.

"Please don't kill me, _monsieur_! I won't tell a soul!" I pleaded, hoping he'd let me go. He chuckled.

"Behold! A little ballet rat pleading for her meaningless life!" he boomed. I began to tremble. Before I could speak, I felt the Opera Ghost's hot breath on my cheek and his Punjab noose around my neck. "Why shouldn't I kill you?" he growled. I closed my eyes.

" _Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."_

My mother's voice rang out in my ears. Why had I not heeded her warning?

My eyes snapped open. Mother! That's it! She had some sort of relationship with the Phantom; perhaps their alliance would save my life.

"B-because _monsieur,_ I am Marie Giry," I stammered. His emerald eyes stared into my own. Those eyes, those piercing eyes, seeming to violate me as they gazed into my soul.

"You are the daughter of Antoinette Giry?" he asked slowly. I tried to nod, but couldn't because of the Punjab noose.

"Y-yes, _monsieur._ " He stared at me for a moment, then removed the lasso from my neck.

"Go," he said quietly. I stared at him in disbelief. He…he had let me go. "Now!" he yelled.

I turned away from him to return to the opera. I briefly looked behind me, but he was gone. It was then I heard the crash, which was followed by screaming. I ran back down the stairs, only to find that the chandelier had fallen. It had killed several people in the audience. The Phantom's words rang in my head.

' _Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!'_

My sister's voice snapped me out of my thoughts,

"Marie! Are you alright? Where were you?" she asked, shaking my shoulders. I began to sob.

"I-I was on the rooftop. The Opera Ghost…he was there!" Christine's eyes widened. "H-he almost killed me!" I cried.

"He tried to kill you?" Mother asked. I nodded.

"He wrapped his lasso around my neck! I only escaped because I told him that I am your daughter."

"Stay away from him, Marie. He's very dangerous. Next time, you may not be so lucky," Mother warned. I nodded. She and Meg left, leaving Christine and me alone.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Christine. I ignored her question.

"You're leaving?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tonight," she replied.

"Who knows?"

"Just you." I gave her a hug.

"Come back every now and then, if it's not too much trouble, of course." She smiled brightly.

"Of course I'll come back! Don't be silly, Marie."

"Goodbye, Christine."

"Goodbye, Marie." With that, Christine turned to say goodbye to Meg and my mother. I turned away from her. Goodbye, old friend.

 **Author's Note: I love that scene in _The Phantom of the Opera_ movie after _All I Ask of You_ when Erik gets ticked at Christine and Raoul and he just leaps onto that statue and bellows his vow with the grace of a ballerina. Why not just chill out by the now-destroyed rose? It would have been just as awesome.**

 **I swear I will not update until (maybe) Saturday. It's...just...so...freaking...tempting...**

 **Anyway, maybe see you Saturday. If not, I hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**

 ** _Monsieur-Gentleman/Sir_**


	6. Chapter 5: Stay Away

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 5: Stay Away

(Third Person POV)

 **Author's Note: Okay, I lied. Another update! The reason I decided to update is because this is such a short chapter. Yep.**

 **Thanks to MrsBellaWhitlock123 for following TDOTN.**

 **Thanks to MrsBellaWhitlock123 and HappilyInLove23 for favoriting TDOTN.**

 **And, of course, thank you to my reviewers! Love you all!**

 **michellecarriveau: Thank you! And...I'm sorry to disappoint. This chapter is pretty crappy.**

 **grapejuice101: Okay, I feel really bad. This chapter freaking sucks, but I have to put it in here for the sake of the rest of the story. And don't worry. He will soon enough.**

* * *

"I'm worried for Marie," said Meg Giry to her mother. "People who encounter the Opera Ghost seldom live to tell about it."

"Meg, I need you to collect the other girls and take them to the ballet dormitories. I have some business to attend to," said Madame Giry, an expression of anger on her aged face.

"With whom?" the young blonde asked curiously.

"That is none of your concern," the ballet mistress snapped. The ballerina hesitated, but did as her mother had commanded.

"Goodbye, Mother." Meg's farewell received no reply.

Madame Giry walked down the stone tunnels. She had traversed to the Phantom's lair many times since said Ghost had taken up his residence there, and she knew the path very well.

When she arrived, the ballet mistress could no longer contain her anger.

"Erik! Show yourself! We must talk!" she shouted. The Phantom appeared before her.

"What is it, Antoinette?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You tried to murder my daughter!" she yelled. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the dungeon. Giry's hand flew up to her stinging red cheek.

"Erik will not kill you, Giry, but you will _not_ come down to _Erik's_ home and accuse Erik of attempted murder and expect to walk away without a reminder of who Erik is," growled the Phantom. "If anything like this happens again, you will not be harmed, but Erik can't say the same for your daughter. Little Marie, dancing without a care," said Erik, circling around the ballet mistress, like a predator to its prey.

"You wouldn't dare!" she cried.

"Oh, wouldn't Erik? And Erik will if you come down here and do this again. Now, go," he growled. "Now!" Madame Giry hurried back to the ballet dormitories, disgusted with her supposed ally's threat.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am SO sorry about this chapter. I hate it, and I'm 99% sure that you will too. Again, I'm very sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6: 'You Again'

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 6: "You Again"

 **Author's Note: Now I feel really bad for not updating sooner, but I had family in town I didn't have my laptop, and yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter-much longer than the last one, I can assure you.**

 **Thank you, ChibiCheshire for favoriting TDOTN (by the way, I love your name).**

 **And thank you, grapejuice101, michellecarriveau, and phanfin for reviewing.**

 **grapejuice101: Your wish is my command. ;)**

 **michellecarriveau: I know it was short. Not my favorite chapter in this story, either. But it had to be written, as it is necessary to the story.**

 **phanfin: Well, here you go! :) Though I wouldn't call it 'amazing.'**

* * *

The next day was horrible. Rehearsal was cancelled, and I could hear Andre and Firmin arguing all the way from the ballet dormitories. And it just wasn't the same without Christine.

I sat at the desk in the small room the ballerinas shared, scribbling notes down on a piece of parchment. I loved composing, but I usually couldn't due to lack of time and lack of a piano in said room. Now, I had the time, and I was using it. I had found one of my old pieces that I never got to finish, and decided to work on it then. It was called ' _Learn to be Lonely.'_ Thankfully, the ballerinas were out God knows where, so I could finish the song in peace.

As I wrote the last notes on the parchment, I heard a voice from behind me.

"I didn't know you composed." I spun around, to see none other than the Opera Ghost standing behind me, with an annoying smirk on his lips. I felt fear rise inside of me. I spun around.

"You again. How'd you get in here?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even. He pointed at the mirror across the room. I tilted my head in confusion. He changed the subject.

"May I hear your piece?" he asked.

"Forgive me, _monsieur,_ if I am skeptical of your reason to be here. After all, you held a noose around my neck just last night," I said nervously. Why was he here? What did he want from me? He glared at me dangerously. "As you can see, there is no piano in this room," I said quickly.

"Then sing it." I snorted, despite myself.

"Me? Sing? You said yourself, I'm just a ballet rat. I dance, not sing."

"Just try," he said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. I decided it was best not to test his patience any further. I swallowed.

"Umm, alright." Here goes nothing.

" _Child of the wilderness,_

 _Born into emptiness,_

 _Learn to be lonely._

 _Learn to find your way in darkness._

 _Who will be there for you,_

 _Comfort, and care for you?_

 _Learn to be lonely._

 _Learn to be your one companion._

 _Never dreamed out in the world,_

 _There are arms to hold you._

 _You've always known your heart was on its own._

 _So laugh in your loneliness,_

 _Child of the wilderness._

 _Learn to be lonely._

 _Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

 _Learn to be lonely._

 _Life can be lived,_

 _Life can be loved alone."_

I looked at the Phantom expectantly. He didn't say anything, and I was growing more and more worried by the moment.

"Well?" I asked finally.

"It's a very beautiful piece, Miss Giry."

"And my singing?"

"You have a lovely voice. And the Opera Populaire is in need of a star." Oh my God. Was he proposing that I…"I'll give you lessons to help you perfect your technique. In the meantime, I'll tell those two idiots that their search for a prima donna is now over."

" _Monsieur_ , I-thank you, monsieur," I said, catching myself from protesting.

"As for your lesson time, be here tomorrow at seven in the evening."

"Yes, _monsieur_. Thank you."

"Don't be late."

"Of course not."

"Goodbye, Miss Giry."

"Goodbye, _monsieur_." I turned around for a moment-only a moment- to set down my composition, but when I turned back, the Phantom was gone.

* * *

There was a rehearsal the next day. It was chaotic, as usual. But this was a different kind of chaos. Chorus girls and ballerinas were all but battling each other for the main role in the new opera. I began to doubt the Phantom. Yes, I could sing, but these girls were beautiful, and wasn't that all that the audience cared about? I held my breath when Andre and Firmin walked onto the stage. Mother automatically hit her cane on the wooden floor, silencing all chatter. She then left to God-knows-where.

"Thank you, Madame Giry," Firmin said quietly. Andre opened his mouth to speak.

"As you all know, both Carlotta Guidicelli and Christine Daae have left the Opera Populaire to pursue other careers. This has become a problem because we are now without a star. I do believe-" Andre was cut off when Mother returned holding a letter. Was that what I thought it was?

"The Opera Ghost has requested a new prima donna," announced Mother, handing the letter to Andre. He briefly thanked her and opened it, reading it to us. I held my breath.

"I understand we are in need of a new star. La Carlotta has left us, along with Miss Christine Daae," he read. "I believe that Miss Marie Giry would be a great prima donna." All heads turned to me. Meg raised an eyebrow. Some of the girls looked confused, some annoyed, some angry, and some scared. "I will instruct her from this point on. Consider your search over. Your obedient servant, O. G." Andre finished.

"Miss Giry, will you come up here?" Firmin asked. I obliged, standing up and walking over to him. He handed me a leather bound book. I took it from him, recognizing it immediately. My script. "God help you, Miss Giry." I nodded politely and returned to my seat.

"You spoke to the Phantom of the Opera?" Meg asked. I didn't get the chance to reply, because rehearsal began.

"Maestro, from the beginning," Andre commanded. Through the entire rehearsal, I knew that the Phantom was watching.

* * *

I was very pleased to find that I was given Christine's old dressing room. It allowed me to hear myself think.

Earlier in the day, shortly after rehearsal, I had found a letter on my desk in my dressing room. It was from the Phantom. He'd told me that he would retrieve me from my dressing room at 7 o'clock that night. So there I was, sitting in front of my mirror, fixing my hair, and checking my makeup. Waiting for him.

I was nothing special, really. I had curly, blonde hair and blue eyes. I suppose I could have been considered attractive by some people's standards.

I had just finished brushing my hair when it happened. The mirror. The mirror that had never moved as long as I had lived in the Opera Populaire, well, it moved. It slid to the side and behind it stood the Phantom of the Opera.

"Are you ready, Miss Giry?" he asked, his voice smooth as honey. He extended his hand to me.

"Let's begin," I replied. I took his hand, and he led me down into the darkness. The darkness of the night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay. So tomorrow, I will probably NOT be updating, because, as I said a few chapters back, I will be at Comic Con, and will be unavailable for (probably) the whole day. I may update, as I have the next four chapters ready to go (I really have to finish editing this, or I won't have anything to give you guys). So, maybe see you tomorrow, but I probably won't. Bye, guys.**

 _ **monsieur-sir/gentleman**_


	8. Chapter 7: Lessons from a Ghost

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 7: Lessons from a Ghost

 **Author's Note: Yeah. Sorry again for not updating yesterday, but might I say that Comic Con was so awesome! The costumes, the stuff...and Robin Lord Taylor! He was so nice! I got his autograph and a picture with him, so...yeah. Here's the next chapter!**

 **I would like to thank breannapierson1990 for following TDOTN,**

 **breannapierson1990 for favoriting TDOTN,**

 **grapejuice101 and phanfin for reviewing,**

 **and breannapierson1990 for favoriting and following me.**

 **grapejuice101: Was it? I'm glad you love it; you have no idea of the immense joy it bring me to see people following, favoriting, and reviewing my stuff.**

 **phanfin: Really? I'm still writing/editing this, and was thinking of adding an argument in a few chapters.**

* * *

We walked down in silence to his 'home,' which would have resembled a dungeon on a lake, if not for the décor. We stopped walking as he helped me get into a boat. I stared in awe at the dozens of candelabras, some of which emerged from the lake. I looked up at the Phantom, who rowed the boat across the lake. It was amazing. There were red velvet curtains, which draped over the walls and sketches of…Christine. They looked exactly like her. My, he truly was obsessed, wasn't he? That strange part of me wanted him to draw _me_. Why would I want that? He was a madman. I was only here because I didn't want him to kill me…right?

"It's beautiful, _monsieur_ ," I complimented as he gave me his hand to help me out of the boat. For a murderer, he was a gentleman.

" _I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne._

 _To that kingdom where all must pay homage to music, music._

I stared at him in wonder. His voice was so passionate and haunting.

 _Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation._

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination._

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

 _Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor._

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender._

 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

 _Put your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the Music of the Night,_

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

 _Put your thoughts from the life you knew before._

 _Close your eyes._

 _Let your spirit start to soar."_

I closed my eyes, as he commanded, and began to let his voice fill my soul. I was becoming hypnotized by his smooth words.

" _And you'll live as you've never lived before._

 _Softly, deftly, music shall surround you._

 _Hear it, feel it, closing in around you_

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

 _Open up your mind._

 _Let your fantasies unwind in this darkness which you know you cannot fight._

 _The darkness of the Music of the Night._

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world._

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before._

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be._

 _Only then can you belong to me."_

He was standing behind me. His breath was warm on my neck. I itched to run, to go to Mother and Meg. It was logical to run. My mind was screaming at me to leave, but I couldn't. That odd part of me wanted to stay. And that part won over logic.

" _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication._

 _Touch me, trust me._

 _Savor each sensation._

 _Let the dream begin._

 _Let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write,_

 _The power of the Music of the Night."_

As the Phantom finished his song, I knew I couldn't leave. I couldn't do anything if he didn't tell me to do it. I was under his trance, and the strange thing was, I didn't want to come out of it.

"Is it alright if I call you Marie?" he asked. I nodded. "Marie, will you stand by the piano?" I walked over to the piano. I felt inclined to do whatever he asked, as if it would be a terrible sin to do otherwise. He took a seat on the piano bench. I saw several pieces of parchment with music notes written on them. Most of them were filled with music notes, one had only a few, and several were blank.

"What is this?" I asked, finally able to find my voice.

"It's my opera."

"You're writing an opera?" I checked. He nodded. "Will you play some of it for me?"

"That's not what you're here to do. Besides, you'll hear it when it's done." That was the end of that. "Now, sing this on 'ah,'" he commanded, playing five notes. I did as he told me. He stood and stepped in front of me. It was then I noticed his emerald green eyes. They were captivating, holding so many emotions: love, hate, anger, sadness, hurt, adoration, and so many others I couldn't place. I found myself become lost in them. "Good. But stand straighter. Shoulders back and hands at your sides." He fixed my posture. He was so gentle. When he moved away, I shuddered. A murderer had just touched me, and he was giving me voice lessons. _Mon Dieu_ , what had I gotten myself into?

"Again, Marie. Sing it again." He played the five note melody and I sang with it. "Very nice. You have a wide range, and you are good at keeping pitch. I think you'll be our new star in no time at all."

"Thank you, _monsieur_." He gave a small nod. After several more warm-ups, the Opera Ghost gave me some sheet music. I looked at the title. _'Think of Me.'_

"It's a beautiful piece, perfect for your range." I nodded. "Sing it loud. Make them hear you," he said, pointing upwards. I smiled and nodded once more. Really, the Opera Ghost wasn't frightening. He was actually kind and friendly. Although, I suppose that if one were to get on his bad side, they'd end up dead. He played the introduction to the song. I began to sing.

" _Think of me, think of my fondly_

 _When we've said goodbye…"_

I finished the piece and looked at the Phantom expectantly.

"Was I terrible?" I asked nervously. For some reason, I seemed to strive for his approval. I didn't know why. Most likely because I was terrified of what he'd do to me if I displeased him.

"No, no, Marie. You sounded brilliant."

"Thank you, _monsieur_. I never knew I could sing."

"You have a beautiful voice. With my training, you will be the best opera singer of Paris. You'll be unstoppable." My heart fluttered a bit. I mentally told it to shut up.

"Oh, thank you, _monsieur_. Do you really mean it?" I asked.

"Of course, Marie." He paused. "I should take you back. You need to be rested for rehearsal tomorrow."

"Very well. When will the next lesson be?" To be honest, I was disappointed it was over.

"Next week Thursday at seven." A whole week? I couldn't wait that long. He seemed to see the disappointment on my face because he chuckled and assured me it would go by quickly. He took me to my dressing room. I bathed, and the second my head hit my pillow, I was fast asleep.

 **Author's Note: Was Erik OOC? Sometimes, he's a pain in the –bleep- to write. Others, he's just a doll. If he is OOC, tell me and I'll do my best to fix it. Bye for now!**

 _ **monsieur (do I still have to write this-probably not, but I will anyway)-sir/gentleman**_


	9. Chapter 8: Names and Masks

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 8: Names and Masks

 **Author's Note: Another update! Yay!**

 **Thanks to grapejuice101, ladymoonscar, and phanfin for reviewing.**

 **Special thanks to my good friend lushpedanticism for following and favoriting me.**

 **grapejuice101: You're glad about that? Whew. That's a relief. I was worried that that wouldn't go over well. So happy you liked that!**

 **ladymoonscar: First of all, your review was hilarious! Marie is certainly nothing like Christine. :P Thank you for telling me. I can tell when other people make the characters OOC, but I'm blind when I do it. I'll do my best to fix it. :)**

 **phanfin: Thank you! Still, I better keep it that way. ;)**

* * *

The Phantom was wrong. The week dragged on and on. I longed to see him again, longed to hear his angelic voice I knew it was wrong for me to want to see him. He was a murderer, a madman.

That Thursday, I waited for seven o'clock to come. After what seemed like ten infinities, the Phantom came for me. He took me down to his lair once more. When we arrived, he excused himself for a moment. I took that opportunity to take a closer look at his music. I saw that each page was signed in messy handwriting, 'Erik Destler.'

"Did I not tell you to not look at that?" the Phantom asked. I spun around. He didn't look angry. His face lacked any emotion.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I w-was curious," I stammered. He smirked.

"Don't do it again," he warned.

"Is that your real name, Erik Destler?" I asked. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes. No one knows it, not even…" he looked to the right. I followed his gaze. The drawings of Christine.

"Is it alright if I call you Erik when it's just us two?" I asked.

"I suppose so. Don't tell a soul, Marie." I nodded understandingly.

"Of course…Erik." He smiled at me.

"Shall we begin?" he asked.

"Wait. One more question." He sighed.

"You are quite inquisitive…What's the question?"

"Why do you wear the mask?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry or not answer me. Fortunately, he didn't get angry. He smiled gently.

"I'd have to show you."

"So show me."

"If I showed you, you'd hate me.'

"I could never hate you." I almost gasped as the words left my mouth. This man had murdered countless people. He was one of the most despicable people on the planet. Why would I tell him I didn't hate him?

"I find that hard to believe, Marie." I decided to drop the subject before he could get angry.

"So, what am I to practice?" I asked.

"It's a piece I wrote for Christine," he said in a pained tone. He handed me the music. It was titled _'Love Never Dies.'_

"You wrote a song for her? Was this before or after she ran off with the Vicomte?" I immediately covered my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Do not say anything like that again," he snapped. I nodded, knowing I shouldn't say anything else, and on his cue, I sang his piece.

" _Who knows when love begins?_

 _Who knows what makes it start?_

 _One day, it's simply there,_

 _Alive inside your heart._

 _It slips into your thoughts._

 _It infiltrates your soul._

 _It takes you by surprise,_

 _Then seizes full control._

 _Try to deny it_

 _And try to protest._

 _But love won't let you go_

 _Once you've been possessed._

 _Love never dies._

 _Love never falters._

 _Once it has spoken,_

 _Love is yours._

 _Love never fades._

 _Love never alters._

 _Hearts may get broken._

 _Love endures._

 _Hearts may get broken._

 _Love endures._

 _And soon as you submit,_

 _Surrender flesh and bone,_

 _That love takes on a life much bigger than your own._

 _It uses you at will,_

 _And drives you to despair,_

 _And forces you to feel more joy than you can bear._

 _Love gives you pleasure,_

 _And love brings you pain._

 _And yet, when both are gone,_

 _Love will still remain._

 _Once it has spoken,_

 _Love is yours._

 _Love never dies._

 _Love never alters._

 _Hearts may get broken._

 _Love endures._

 _Hearts may get broken,_

 _Love never dies._

 _Love will continue._

 _Love keeps on beating_

 _When you're gone._

 _Love never dies_

 _Once it is in you._

 _Love_

 _Love lives on._

 _Love_

 _Love lives on."_

I breathed in deeply. It was beautiful. The song was beautiful. I felt beautiful when I sang it.

"My God. That was…amazing," I breathed. Erik stood, the same pained expression on his face as before. He obviously wished Christine had been singing instead of me. That hurt a lot.

"Marie, we should return." I nodded.

Erik took me back to my dressing room, bid me a good night, and slipped into the darkness he knew so well.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay. Possible bad news. I have two more chapters ready to go. I will update once a day (how did once a week turn to once a day?) as usual, but on Wednesday I may not update. With that said, chapter 11 (where Marie stars in an opera for the first time) is almost finished. So, I will try very hard to finish editing/writing the rest of 'The Darkness of the Night.' Then, it's...SEQUEL TIME!**


	10. Chapter 9: Alexandre Levesque

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 9: Alexandre Levesque

 **Author's Note: Uh oh. It's gonna go down now.**

 **Thank you, IKhandoZatman, for following me.**

* * *

A few days later after rehearsal, our lead male dancer, Alexandre Levesque stopped me as I went to my dressing room to meet Erik for my lesson.

"Hello, Marie," he said kindly. He flashed me his signature smile. His smile…he could light up the darkest of nights with his white smile.

"Hello, Alexandre. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh, um, I suppose not. I was just going to ask if you would…"

"If I would what?" I asked impatiently. There was no telling what Erik would do if I was late. What if he stopped giving me lessons?

"If you would join me for supper tonight?" he asked quickly. I laughed quietly.

"My sincerest apologies, _monsieur,_ but I have affairs to attend to this evening." He looked down. "But if another night would suit you…" Alexandre's face instantly brightened.

"Whatever would suit _you,_ Miss Giry," he said excitedly. I was just as ecstatic inside as he appeared. Alexandre Levesque, the Populaire's best dancer, was asking _me_ to supper.

"Perhaps sometime next week?" I asked, knowing that I couldn't possibly go anytime that week. He nodded.

"Would next Wednesday work for you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Besides the usual rehearsals, I won't have anything that'll prevent us from breaking bread together," I said, mentally cursing myself for my utter awkwardness. He must think me an idiot by now.

"I shall see you then, Miss Giry. I mean, I'll see you at rehearsals, and probably around the Populaire. I just meant…" I chuckled.

"I know what you mean. And please, call me Marie," I said, turning away from him.

"Until then, Marie," he said. I smiled.

* * *

As I walked into the dressing room, I saw a tall, thin, black mass standing in the middle of the room. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Erik? You scared the life out of me!" I cried. He emitted a small chuckle.

"My apologies, _mademoiselle._ Come, we needn't waste any time on meaningless chatter and formalities when I could be teaching you." I smiled.

"Then let's go, _monsieur,_ " I said softly. As we were walking to Erik's lair, he spoke to me again.

"If I may be so bold, I would like to inquire as to whom you were speaking?" he asked.

"He's our main male ballerina. Alexandre Levesque."

"What did he need from you?"

"Nothing, really. He just wanted to know if I wanted to join him for supper sometime next week."

"And what did you say?" Erik stopped walking. I paused, hesitating.

"I…I said yes." Erik's face contorted into many emotions in those next few seconds. Anger, fear sadness, hurt right after the other. I jumped back becoming fearful myself. "But I can always decline, come up with an excuse," I stammered, praying he wouldn't hurt me. Surely not. Not if he wants Mother's assistance. Or does he care? Oh God, what was he going to do?

Instead of yelling, attacking me, or really doing anything to me, he merely stood, his face a terrifying calm. We stared at each other for a moment.

"Just don't let him get in the way of what we're working for," he said finally. "Come." He continued walking. I let out a sigh of relief and followed him into the darkness, praying I was making the right decision with Alexandre.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Uh-oh. Marie's got a new love interest. What's Erik gonna do? Will Marie and Erik ever get together? Stay tuned and find out, same time, same channel.**

 ** _Mademoiselle-Miss_**

 ** _Monsieur-Gentlemen/Sir_**


	11. Chapter 10: Mother, Dear

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 10: Mother, Dear

 **Author's Note: Okay. Again, not my favorite chapter, but...It's more of a filler chapter. Yep.**

 **Thanks to grapejuice101, phanfin, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **grapejuice101: Well, since you asked...**

 **phanfin: Thing is, Erik doesn't love Marie (yet), so at this point, he doesn't care as much. Alexandre will become a problem, especially in Book 3 (yes, there will be three).**

 **michellecarriveau: You'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

* * *

The next day, exhausted though I was after rehearsal, I took a walk with my sister around the Populaire. She, of course, was more than happy to join me, for she had been dying to hear about my lessons with Erik.

"So what is he like?" asked Meg. I smiled.

"Well, he's very patient with me. His eyes…it's as if they've seen all the crimes and debacles of man. They seem like they know your every secret, understand you entire being. And his voice, my God, his voice…it consumes you and controls you," I whispered, "but you don't want it to end." I looked up at Meg, who looked horrified.

"Marie," she said slowly, "have you fallen for the Phantom of the Opera?" I shook my head in disgust.

"Of course not! Besides, if everything goes well, I've got Alexandre…" Meg cut me off.

"What?" she asked excitedly. "Are you referring to Alexandre Levesque?" I nodded slowly. "Oh my God! How could you keep something like this from me?"

"I'm sorry! You were just bombarding me with questions about the Opera Ghost; I couldn't tell you. Alexandre Levesque invited me to have supper with him this Wednesday…and I accepted," I said sheepishly.

"Well, how could you not?!" Meg squealed. "This is great!"

"Indeed," a stern voice said. We both turned to see Mother, looking quite angry. "Meg, if you could leave Marie and me, we have some important matters to discuss." Uh oh. That can't be good.

As my sister walked away, I looked at my mother uneasily. "What is it?"

"I overheard your entire conversation with Meg. You are putting her and anyone else who hears you in great danger by talking about him."

"I'm sorry. I just had to tell someone. Meg was eager to listen," I said. "But what about me? Don't you care about my safety? That thing held a noose around my neck and he was about to kill me! He really was, Mother," I said, my eyes beginning to water.

"I know, Marie," she said, resting her hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't have been dragged into this," she said softly.

"But I was and here we are. Can we just stop talking about it?" I asked, now sobbing. What did I do to deserve the Phantom of the Opera's attention? Why was _I_ his new plaything? Because I'm stupid and I just had to go to the rooftop that night.

Mother pursed her lips. "You ought to get some rest. You need to be ready for the opera tomorrow." My head snapped up.

"That's…that's tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked, feeling anxiety wash over me. Mother sighed.

"Yes, Marie. The opera is tomorrow. Have you even practiced at all after rehearsals?" I nodded, trying desperately to make the tears cease.

"Of course! I just…lost track of the days, I guess," I sighed. Mother nodded.

"Good night, Marie."

"Good night, Mother." As I walked back to my dressing room, I felt as if someone were watching me. I tried to shake it off, but it really seemed like eyes burned into my back.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Erik couldn't believe what his newest pupil had said about him. Did she really think him a monster? Nonsense. It made perfect sense. He had his Punjab around her tiny little neck, and he was so prepared to kill her. But that was the Phantom. Erik had come back out just in time. Not that he expected the young former-ballerina to understand. Or did he?

Erik pressed his back to the stone wall in his home. Why did he even care? Marie Giry was the temporary star of the Opera Populaire, Erik's temporary student. Marie Giry was just the replacement for Christine, his pride and joy, until she came back. If she came back.

No. Christine _would_ come back. She had to come back. She'd get tired of her little viscount soon enough. Who would tolerate that…that _fop_ , anyway? With his long, girlish hair, and his money…Erik had money! Twenty-thousand francs a month, in fact! But…Erik knew why Christine would probably never love him. The fop had a normal face, attractive, even. But Erik, he was stuck with the face of a monster…the face even his own mother couldn't love. The face that made him the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Poor Erik. No one seems to love you…except for ME!**

 **Erik: Aw, hell, nah!**

 **Me: Get over here!**

 **Erik: NOOOOOOOOO! Help!**

 **Me: _No one can save you now, except perhaps…the REVIEWERS! Refuse me and you send the Phantom to me! This is the choice…this is the POINT OF NO RETUUUUUUURN!_ That's coming up pretty soon, by the way. A few more chapters.**

 **More important matters, however. As I've said, I am still editing and adding chapters to this story, but I'm getting writer's block. It is in your hands, dear readers, to push me to get my sorry butt writing again. So seriously, review. I need you guys.**


	12. Chapter 11: Opera

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 11: Opera

 **Author's Note: Yeah. Um, finished this today, and I decided to post it today, because I'm an idiot. By the way, there be weak poetry/songwriting written by me ahead.**

 **Thanks to Riiot for following TDOTN.**

 **Thanks to grapejuice101, IKhandoZatman, michellecarriveau, and ThisBirdHasFlown for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **grapejuice101: Well, you'll just have to wait and find out. ;)**

 **IKhandoZatman: Thanks! Erik's a jerk to write sometimes, so I hope I did a decent job.**

 **michellecarriveau: NO! HE'S MIIIIIIINE! ;) Kidding. There's enough Erik to go around. Yeah. You and me both, sister! Erik and Marie got this (until he spoilersspoilersspoilersspoilersspoilers)!**

 **ThisBirdHasFlown: You haven't seen LND? I mean, it kind of sucks, but the music is alright. It's worth watching, if you can find it anywhere. Yeah. I know Marie is a bit naive, but it makes her more human, I think. Finally! someone who doesn't want to murder Raoul! I never really understood the Raoul-hate; he seems like a solid dude.**

* * *

Rehearsal the next day was incredibly stressful. It was last-minute preparing for the opera, _Dreadful Affairs._ It was a sudser about a wealthy man who was unfaithful to his dying wife. Of course, he didn't know she was dying. When she gave him the news, he instantly regretted his actions, and sold his soul to the Devil himself to save his wife to make amends. I, of course, played the wife, and a replacement for Piangi-his name was Jean-was the man. I didn't much care for the opera, but I would take anything and everything I could get. Erik…I prayed that Erik would be proud of me and that I would perform well.

Meg stood behind me, lacing my corset.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. I took in a shaky breath.

"Only a little," I lied, my voice trembling.

"Just calm down." I snickered.

"Easier said than done, _ma soeur._ I was never nervous when I was just dancing."

"You weren't the focus of attention," Meg pointed out. I nodded. As Meg finished lacing my corset, I asked her to leave, to give me some time to calm my nerves. "Good luck, Marie. Though I doubt you'll need it," she said, walking out of my dressing room. I smiled at her. Meg was so sweet back then, so innocent.

"Are you ready?" a musical voice asked. I turned around to see Erik, looking dapper as usual.

"No. I'm so nervous, Erik." He nodded understandingly.

"It would be strange if you weren't. Just pretend I'm the only one there, that the rest of the audience aren't real," he suggested.

"But what if I hit a wrong note, or forget the words, or…"

"You won't," Erik said, resting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I wouldn't have put so much time and effort into you if I didn't think you could do it." I sort of thought he was joking with me, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw he was serious.

"Thank you," I whispered. Erik turned away.

"Remember, it's just me there." I nodded as he left.

* * *

The opera had been going very well. The ballet from Act I had gone well, no one had really messed up, and I had been doing fine so far. But it was time for my solo. And I was terrified.

I stepped back onto the stage, Jean from the other side. We would sing together for a while, then it was time to sing my solo.

" _I don't know how to tell you,"_ I sang. _"I don't know how to say."_

" _What is it, my dear Colette?"_ Jean sang in return, his deep baritone perfect.

" _I haven't kept this from you. I swear I found out yesterday."_ The husband, Daniel, begins to get worried, for though he was unfaithful, he still loved his unsuspecting wife.

" _Are you alright? Is something wrong?"_

" _The doctor diagnosed me…he said I have an illness. Please darling, you must see, I will not survive this."_ The notes and words came to me just as easily as dancing. The acting was a lot more difficult, however, mostly because I couldn't really understand what Colette was feeling.

" _You're…you're dying?"_ Daniel asked.

" _I'm dying,"_ Colette says.

" _You're dying,"_ Daniel echoes in disbelief.

" _I'm dying."_

" _You're lying,"_ Daniel says with tears streaming down his face.

" _Please dear, just stop crying,"_ Colette says, comforting her husband. Here began my solo.

" _Soon, I'll be in paradise,_

 _With the Father on High._

 _It won't be painful when your loving wife dies._

 _Don't cry, my love, for my time is nigh._

 _The doctor says I have one month to live,_

 _And then my time is up._

 _Please tell me, did I give_

 _You all the things you wanted?_

 _Remember that I love you_

 _And that I always did._

 _Don't speak; you do not have to,_

 _And crying I forbid._

 _I love you."_

There was a long instrumental, on which Colette and Daniel would embrace.

" _Let us not fear the future,_

 _But focus on today,_

 _And remember the past,_

 _But not what we could change._

 _I love you._

 _I love you!"_

My voice rang out on the final high note. The audience applauded me. My chest swelled in pride with myself, and with Erik's ability to turn a typical ballet rat into a star.

The rest of the opera flew by. The rest of my part mostly consisted of short songs and weeping, but Jean was quite the character to watch and interact with on stage. He was very charismatic and drew everyone in, something Piangi could never achieve. And though Jean was much older than me, and had much more experience than I, he was very patient with me, even helping me.

As I sat in on the sofa in my dressing room, I heard a knock on the door. I stood, brushed imaginary dust off of my bodice, and opened the door to see Christine.

"Oh my God! Christine! How are you?" I asked, enveloping her in a hug. She returned the embrace and smiled.

"I've been with Raoul, seeing the world. We're very happy," she said, almost as if she was trying to convince herself. "We're leaving for Spain tomorrow, but when I heard you had the lead in this opera, we simply had to see you!"

"And I'm glad you did. I've missed you so much, Meg and I both."

"I've missed you as well. You were amazing. Have you been taking lessons?" I knew who she was referring to.

"Yes," I sighed. "He left a note which was read in a very public manner."

"Are you alright?" Christine asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"I'm fine. He hasn't touched me since that night on the rooftop."

"Be very careful, Marie. He is very dangerous."

"I'm aware, Christine. He can be, he is very frightening, but sometimes…sometimes, he seems so…harmless. So kind and gentle." She nodded understandingly.

"You aren't seeing anyone, are you?" she asked suddenly. "I'm sorry. That was rude. Believe me, the question has a purpose besides idle chatter." I let out a small laugh.

"I believe you. And…I will be having supper with Alexandre Levesque on Wednesday."

"Oh no," Christine whispered.

"Why exactly is that bad?" I asked. Why wasn't Christine happy for me?

"You have to cancel. Do not start a relationship with him."

"Why?"

"Because," Christine looked around the room, as if looking for something, " _he_ will get jealous. He brought down the chandelier because I was planning to leave with Raoul."

"But he's in love with you. He doesn't care about me. I'm just your replacement."

"Exactly." She paused. "Look, I have to go. Raoul will be worried. Just promise me. Promise you'll be careful." I smiled sadly. My best friend was leaving again.

"I promise." She smiled as well and hugged me yet again.

"Goodbye, Marie," she said, walking to the door.

"Goodbye, Christine," I said as my best friend walked out of that room and away from the Opera Populaire.

After Christine left, it wasn't long until someone else knocked on my door. I sighed and opened it, only to see Alexandre Levesque, with his pearly grin and a bouquet of pink roses. I smiled.

"Hello, Marie," he said warmly.

"Alexandre, come in. Please," I said, feeling excitement spark up inside me.

Stepping inside, he placed a gentle kiss on my hand. "You were brilliant out there, Marie. I had heard you sing at rehearsal, but on stage, it was so different…a good different!"

"Thank you so much," I said, taking the roses. "I never thought that I would ever be the prima donna of the Populaire."

"I suppose you have the Opera Ghost to thank for that." I stopped. Alexandre was still smiling, but his voice was solemn.

"I suppose so," I said slowly. Alexandre's cheerful demeanor returned.

"Well, I just wanted to give you these," he gestured to the flowers, "and tell you what an amazing job you did tonight."

"Thank you. They're beautiful, the flowers, I mean."

"Just like you," he said rather flirtatiously. My eyes widened.

"I, um, uh…thank you. I'll, um, see you Wednesday, I guess?" Alexandre Levesque, the man I had liked since I was a child, was in my dressing room, had given me roses, told me I was a good singer, and had just said I was beautiful? What was happening?

Alexandre smiled again. "See you then, Marie," he said sweetly, kissing my knuckles again. My heart fluttered. He left my dressing room and I stood dumbfounded. What the hell was he doing to me?"

A man inside my dressing room cleared his throat. I spun around, only to see Erik, looking upset.

"Erik? What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at the floor and then back up at me, his face a scary calm, any traces of whatever had bothered him gone.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to tell you that you were outstanding tonight. You exceeded everyone's expectations, including my own," he said softly. The smile on my face when he said that would've rivaled that of Alexandre.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way." I nodded.

"I'll see you on Thursday then?"

"Yes. You still have much to learn." I smiled again.

"I can't wait. Goodbye, Erik." My response was silence, for when I blinked, Erik was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I own 'Dreadful Affairs' and the song 'Dying.' I know, it sucks, but I'm considering finishing it as a musical. I dunno. Marie starred in her first opera! Yay! My little girl is growing up so fast! ;) Next up: Marie and Alexandre finally go on their date!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dinner Date

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 12: Dinner Date

 **Author's Note: I am SO, SO sorry this is so late! My stomach went psycho on me and I couldn't really do anything but watch cartoons without dry-heaving. Sorry. Gross crap over.**

 **Thanks to IKhandoZatman, michellecarriveau, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **IKhandoZatman: Really, though. Raoul is the dude that would give you breakfast in bed for no reason, roses and chocolate because he loves you, and always being the perfect gentleman, and most of the phangirls want to murder him. Like, what?**

 **michellecarriveau: Oh, darling, Alexandre plans on taking over for a while. Don't worry though; Erik has his ways. ;)**

 **phanfin: Marie thanks you from the bottom of her heart! And here it is!**

* * *

Before I knew it, Wednesday had arrived. It was snowing. And I was scared out of my mind.

"Meg, do you really think I can do this?" I asked, staring at my sister as she finished fixing my hair, which was done in a bun with flowers braided in.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, looking befuddled.

"I just…I've never gone on a date with anyone, and I freeze up around Alexandre. I always seem like a fool around him."

"Marie, Alexandre absolutely adores you. I've seen the way he looks at you. He wants to impress you so much. And he's probably just as nervous as you are about tonight."

"Really?" Meg smiled warmly.

"Of course! I have to go. He'll be here any minute," she said, looking at the clock that hung on my wall. I'd always hated that clock. It was beautiful and perfect, but…that was the problem. It was just too perfect.

It was at that moment that I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, putting in the earrings I would wear. The door opened, revealing Alexandre, hair combed back, flowers in hand (pink roses, of course), and his typical grin. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello, Marie," he said sweetly, handing me the roses. I took them and gently placed them on my dresser.

"Hello, Alexandre."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Alexandre and I had agreed on a fancier restaurant, called _La Fleur Harmonique,_ or The Harmonic Flower. It was a beautiful place, with gold trim everywhere, statues, and red velvet curtains. It was very romantic, I must say.

When the two of us were seated, we were given a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses, and our waiter filled the glasses. We both ordered pot-au-feu, a beef and vegetable stew, and it was outstanding.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" asked Alexandre.

"I'd stay here," I said simply. I had never had the desire to travel the world. I was very comfortable in Paris. It was my home.

"Really? You never want to leave?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not really. I've always loved Paris. I'd never leave," I paused to take a sip of my wine. "What about you? Where would you go?"

"Everywhere," he said. "I'd go to Spain, Germany, Russia, Persia, China, England, America-I've always wanted to see New York-, and anywhere else," he said, sighing. I couldn't help but gape in awe. The man was full of dreams, full of life. It was something no one could take from him, something I wish I had.

"Don't you like France?" I asked.

"Oh, I love it. More than life itself. But…I've always wanted to leave, to do more with myself. Maybe start a family somewhere," he said. Then he laughed. "I know, it sounds stupid."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Not at all! It's beautiful! You have so many dreams, so much hope for the future, and I…I just want to focus on today."

"What inspired you to start dancing?" Alexandre asked suddenly. "I know you didn't really have a choice, but you always seem so alive when you dance. You seem to really love it."

"Well, my mother used to dance at the Opera Populaire. She was the prima ballerina. I always wanted to be just like her, so I danced as best as I could. The position obviously went to Meg, but I still try my best. In that, I found that I love to dance."

"And that you're one of the best dancers there," Alexandre added with a kind smile. I laughed softly.

"I doubt that," I paused, "What about you? Why do you dance?" Alexandre hesitated.

"I dance to forget." I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"What do you want to forget?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to pry." Alexandre shook his head and smiled reassuringly.

"No. No, it's fine. I left that as a mystery, I suppose. I want to forget…my past…what happened before I came to Paris," he paused. "My parents never much cared for me. They wanted a little girl," he said simply. My heart shattered in two.

"I…I'm so sorry. I had no idea," I stammered.

"It's fine…sorry. I just made things really serious," said Alexandre, bowing his head.

"No, no, not at all. Um…not that that's not a serious thing, because it is, but…what I mean to say is…" I trailed off, mentally beating myself to a pulp. I was such an idiot!

But when I looked at the man opposite of me, I saw a gentle, slightly broken man with who looked at me the way every girl deserves to be looked at. Adoration, tenderness, and…love.

"Come on," Alexandre said after we finished out far Breton. "I want to show you something." I followed him out of _La Fleur Harmonique_ and to the river that had frozen behind the Opera Populaire. "I come here sometimes after a show. It calms me down, gives me space to think. In the opera house, you just can't hear yourself think." I nodded.

"I know how you feel. I usually go to the rooftop, but not since…" I caught myself. It would be stupid to talk about Erik this close to the Opera Populaire. He could be anywhere, behind a tree or statue, and neither of us would even know.

"Since what?" Alexandre asked.

"I can't tell you, Alexandre, as much as I want to."

"Why not?" His face suddenly became serious.

"Because I don't want to see you with a noose wrapped around your neck like Buquet."

"What has he done to you?"

"Nothing, I swear. Can we please not talk about him here?" Alexandre looked as if he was going to say more, but decided against it.

"Of course," he said, smiling, though the smile was clearly forced. _"There were bells on the hill,"_ he sang. I turned to look into his blue eyes, which twinkled in the moonlight.

" _But I never heard them ringing._

 _No, I never heard them at all_

 _Till there was you._

 _There were birds in the sky._

 _But I never saw them winging._

 _No, I never saw them at all_

 _Till there was you._

 _And there was music,_

 _And there were wonderful roses,_

 _They tell me,_

 _In sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and dew._

 _There was love all around,_

 _But I never heard it singing._

 _No, I never heard it at all_

 _Till there was you!"_

"Alexandre, I…"

"I love you, Marie. I have for a very long time," he said softly, cupping his hands around my cheeks.

"You do?" I asked, in complete disbelief. Did Alexandre really love _me_? I must have misheard him.

"Of course I do," he said, smiling. "I have fallen in love with you."

And then, he kissed me. At first I panicked. I'd never been kissed. And then, I knew exactly what to do. I returned the kiss. His lips were so soft against mine. Little did I know of the ghost that was watching us.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I am very sorry for not updating sooner and leaving you without warning. So, to apologize for my evil deeds, I will do my absolute best to update twice tomorrow. I am so sorry!**

 **By the way, the song is 'Til There Was You' from The Music Man.**


	14. Chapter 13: Confession

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 13: Confession

 **Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter being so late! But, I think you'll forgive me by the time you're done reason. Or maybe you'll hate me. We'll have to wait and see, won't we?**

 **Thanks to Ryn of Magic and ShebblePebble13 for following TDOTN.**

 **Thanks to hrodenhaver and Ryn of Magic for favoriting TDOTN.**

 **And of course, thanks to grapejuice101, phanfin, IKhandoZatman, michellecarriveau, and ShebblePebble13 for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **grapejuice101: No, it really isn't good at all! D: Thanks again for the poster on Polyvore! It's awesome!**

 **phanfin: Oh, he ain't happy! ;) And thank you! I assure you, I am! :)**

 **IKhandoZatman: I'm afraid you won't hear much of Alexandre's past for a while. Sorry! :)**

 **michellecarriveau: He isn't gonna take any of this Marie/Alexandre bullcrap!**

 **ShebblePebble13: Hey, here I am! Just been a wee bit busy today. And you're kidding! I am so flattered! Are you planning on putting your story online? Please say yes!**

* * *

The next day, after being bombarded with ballerinas (mostly Meg) asking all about my date with Alexandre the previous night, I practically ran to my dressing room. It was about an hour until seven, an hour until my weekly lesson with Erik. And I was bored. There was literally nothing to do in my dressing room…except for composing.

I gazed at the piano in the corner of the room. An hour was hardly enough time to try to compose a piece, but it was an hour closer to finishing a piece, I supposed.

As I lay my fingers on the keys, the tune came easily to me. And so did the words, after I'd finished the first verse. Looking at my clock, I saw that I had twenty minutes to go, so I decided to sing it.

" _A lovely night, a lovely night,_

 _A finer night you'll never see._

 _You meet your prince, a charming prince,_

 _As charming as a prince will ever be._

 _The stars in a hazy heaven_

 _Tremble before you,_

 _While he is whispering,_

' _Darling, I love you.'_

 _You say goodbye, away you fly,_

 _But on your lips you keep a kiss._

 _All your life, you'll dream of this_

 _Lovely, lovely night!"_

After running through what I had a few times, I looked at the clock. Erik was almost ten minutes late.

"Erik?" I called. "Erik! Are you here?" No response. "Erik!" I yelled, approaching the mirror. Then I did something very, very, _very_ stupid. I opened the mirror and found my way into his lair.

As I stood across the lake, I saw Erik's dark form getting on the boat and coming out to me.

"What the hell? You're never late," I said, after he had reached me.

"I'm surprised you even care, since you have your new lover," Erik said venomously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Was Erik really jealous?

"You were kissing him last night!" Erik exclaimed.

"You were _spying_ on us?" I asked in disbelief. "You're even more insane than I thought." Just as I said that, Erik pushed me against the stone wall, hand tight around my throat.

"Erik isn't insane! Erik is as normal as you!" he yelled. Why was he referring to himself in third person?

"E-Erik, y-you're scaring m-me." Erik looked at me with a look in his eyes that could only be described as rage. Pure, unchained rage. And I was terrified.

Erik leaned in closer. "Good," he snarled.

"Please…let me go. We can talk about it. But please, let me go," I choked as his grip tightened. He stared at me for a moment, his green eyes devoid of any emotion.

"Fine," he said, anger still in his voice. But he did release me. I considered running, but he knew the labyrinth for better than I, and would most likely be able to catch me.

"Erik, why don't you want me to be happy with Alexandre?" I asked. He paused, taking in a deep breath.

"It's…because I love you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yep! CLIFFHANGER! Will Marie say it back? Will Erik be rejected again? Will Alexandre be left in the dust? Find out next time on 'The Darkness of the Night'!**


	15. Chapter 14: Unmasked

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 14: Unmasked

 **Author's Note: Yep. The title basically summarizes this chapter.**

 **Thanks to ShebblePebble13, IKhandoZatman, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **ShebblePebble13: I've done that too. It's not the actual story or the end that are really difficult. It's the beginning! Like, where the heck do you start?**

 **IKhandoZatman: I'm evil like that. :p**

 **michellecarriveau: I'm very happy to know that you care. :) And you're probably happy to know that Erik cares.**

* * *

I stared at him in disbelief. "You what?" He sighed.

"I…love you, Marie."

"But you barely know me."

"I know!" he exclaimed. "But I do, and I can't change that." It was then I realized why I'd been feeling strange around Erik. It was the same thing I felt around Alexandre, but with Erik, it was enhanced. I was in love with the Phantom of the Opera.

"Erik?" He looked up at me with those pained emerald eyes. "I think I love you too." The rage came back into his eyes.

"Don't play games with me!"

"I'm not. I…"

"No one could love a monster!"

"Erik, you're not a monster." He turned away from me.

"You haven't seen what lies beneath the mask." I touched his shoulder.

"Then let me. Let me decide for myself." He turned to look at me.

"You'll never be able to love me if you do."

"I doubt that. Let me see your real face." He sighed, but closed his eyes, giving me permission. I ran my hand down his masked cheek and took off the mask from the bottom. A tear fell down Erik's cheek as he felt the mask being pulled from his deformed flesh.

His face…the side that was masked was covered in lumps and angry gashes. No blood came from the wound, however, though it looked like it should have. You could also see part of his skull, as if the skin had peeled away. It was horrifying, but I tried very hard not to let my terror show. However, I did emit a small gasp, and Erik immediately grabbed the mask from my slightly-trembling fingers and put it back onto his face.

"I told you," he whispered. I smiled gently and took off the mask again and gently kissed his unmasked cheek. He stepped back almost instantly, looking utterly confused. "You don't think me a monster?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Erik, you have captivated me. You are my angel."

"An angel wouldn't have done that," he said, grazing his fingers across my bruised neck.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to."

"But I did. I wanted to bring pain on you like you did to me last night."

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"I'm sorry. Go back. I have things to do." His words stung. Had I said something?

"But Erik," I started.

"Go."

"What about my lesson?" I asked, mainly just to talk to him a little bit longer, to see what I had done.

"We'll do it another time. I need some time. Please, leave."

"Erik, please…"

"Now!"

I glanced at him one more time, seeing his guilt-filled eyes.

"Goodbye," I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I made the long journey up to my dressing room. When I reached the mirror, I sat at my desk and cried.

I hadn't been there for twenty minutes when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me," said the voice of Alexandre. A smile almost reached my face.

"Come in," I choked. The door opened, and when he saw my sobbing form, he rushed to my side, kneeling down.

"Are you alright? What happened?" he asked, clearly concerned. I looked at him, my eyes red from crying.

"I can't tell you. If I did, you'd probably get hurt."

"For you, that's a risk I'm willing to take. Is it something to do with the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Alexandre, I can't tell you. It wouldn't be right." I said, not lying. It would be wrong to tell Alexandre that the murderer who lived in the opera house had fallen in love with me, and worse, that I had fallen in love with him.

Alexandre's eyes found my exposed and horribly bruised neck. He gently lifted my chin with his fingertips, looking at the finger-shaped marks on my throat. He traced them with his other hand.

"Did he do that to you?" asked Alexandre lowly. I nodded. How could I lie to him?

"Alexandre, it was an accident. He didn't mean…"

"He _accidentally_ had his hands around your neck with enough force to bruise it?"

"He didn't mean to do it!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you defending that monster?" he asked in disgust.

"We can't talk about him here! It's not safe for you!" I practically shouted. I scrambled out of my chair, and tried to get him to the door.

"Marie, Marie, stop it," he said, grabbing my wrist tightly. "Come back over here."

"Alexandre, you're hurting me," I whimpered. His grip was almost as tight as Erik's was.

When I said those words, Alexandre instantly let go.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It's fine, really," I assured him. "Please, Alexandre, if we're going to talk about him, can we leave this damned opera house?"

Seeing the fear in my eyes, he sighed and nodded.

"Of course. Where should we go?"

"Anywhere but here." Alexandre moved to take my hand, but I pulled away. "Not here, Alexandre. He could see us."

"Then let him see. I love you, Marie."

"I love you too."

"Then forget about him." I left the dressing room, Alexandre behind me.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Because I love him, Alexandre. I do love you, but I love him too.

"Because he's everywhere! Let's go! I can't say anything more about him until we're away from the Opera Populaire."

"Alright. Come on." As we left the Opera Populaire, Alexandre would give me worried glances and squeeze my hands.

When we were far away from the Opera Populaire, we both stopped.

"What do you mean, 'he's everywhere'?" Alexandre asked.

"He's in music. Every time I hear a song, I see his face. I see his shimmering green eyes. Those eyes," I paused, looking at Alexandre, who was listening intently. "His eyes, they are filled with so many emotions. Rage, agony, fear, guilt, sadness...and love."

"Love?" Alexandre questioned. I nodded.

"Adoration. He looks at me with those helpless eyes…and then he sings. My God, when he sings…his voice is like that of an angel. It is filled with as much emotion as his eyes. When he sings, he draws you in, hypnotizing you. Then he stops. And that is the worst torture in the world. You crave to hear him again." Alexandre pulled me close to him, one arm around my waist, the other on my back, holding my shoulder. I held him close to me.

"What has he done to you?"

"I don't know," I admitted.

"You're safe with me." Those four words made me feel absolutely loved.

"I love you, Alexandre," I whispered.

"You know I love you." I looked into his blue eyes and saw honesty, love, and worry. I leaned in and kissed him. He seemed surprised, but returned the kiss. I loved Alexandre, I really did, but I loved Erik more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: The song from the last chapter was 'A Lovely Night' from the musical 'Cinderella.' Speaking of musicals, I just found out that they made a musical based on Stephen King's 'Carrie.' I fangirled so hard. XD**


	16. Chapter 15: Fallen Angel

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 15: Fallen Angel

 **Author's Note: Twice in a day! Even though I meant to do it yesterday, I feel like I've fulfilled my promise to you guys.**

 **Thank you, grapejuice101 for reviewing!**

 **grapejuice101: Yeah. Poor thing. I think she and Christine should have a group therapy session by the end of the book, though it's probably not going to happen.**

* * *

A few days later after rehearsals, I went to my dressing room, only to find Erik standing by my desk, holding a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

"Erik? Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Of course. Why would anything be wrong?"

"I don't know. I just…after what happened a few days ago…I didn't know if you were angry at me."

"You've done nothing wrong. There is no reason to be angry at you." His eyes drifted to my still-bruised neck. The bruises had faded some, but they still were a stark difference against my pale flesh. He stepped closer to me and brushed his fingertips against the bruises, drawing his hand back as if he were burned. I grabbed his hand.

"You didn't mean it, Erik. It's fine."

"Have people been asking you about them?" he asked, knowing the answer. I nodded. "What did you tell them?"

"That I didn't want to talk about it," I replied. He looked at me apologetically.

"It's really fine, Erik. I promise. I'm fine," I said, kissing him on his unmarred cheek. He looked surprised.

"Why don't you hate me? I've proved myself a monster to you many times."

"I don't hate you, Erik, because I love you too much. And I don't see you as a monster. I think that you are more of a fallen angel."

"A fallen angel?"

"Yes, Erik, my fallen angel." A tear fell down Erik's cheek as he held my face and leaned in. My heart began to pound. Erik was about to kiss me. My hand found its way to the back of Erik's head. His lips were so _close_ to my own. And then…there was a knock on my door. Erik pulled away, realizing what he was about to do. It was almost as if he was ashamed of the fact that he was about to kiss me.

"I have to go," he whispered. "You have company." I nodded.

"I'll see you on Thursday, then?" I asked. Erik nodded and left through my mirror.

"Come in," I said, annoyed at whoever it was who interrupted the kiss that would've been. Alexandre stepped in. I sighed.

"Hello, Marie," Alexandre said, smiling. "How are you today?"

"Tired," I admitted. He chuckled and nodded.

"Understandable."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Normal," he replied with a shrug. "Would you like to maybe have dinner on Thursday?" he asked with a boyish grin.

"On Thursday? I'm sorry. I can't. I have something to do." The grin disappeared.

"With the Opera Ghost, right?" Alexandre scowled. He was staring at my mirror. He didn't know, did he? No. He couldn't. There was no way he could know about the mirror.

"Alexandre, he's just giving me lessons." Alexandre scoffed.

" _Just giving you lessons_?! Marie, your neck his bruised from _his_ hand. And he's doing something to you. I don't know what it is, but it's not good. And you're completely blind to it!" he exclaimed. "I'm scared for you, Marie! He's not good! He's a murderer, a monster!"

"He's not a monster!" I shouted, making Alexandre jump back a bit. "You don't know him like I do."

"You don't know him either! I don't know why you're defending him! He's murdered people, Marie. He has taken the lives of people. Why don't you see that?"

"I do see it. But I choose to see past that."

"Why?" I sighed.

"I love you, Alexandre. I do. But I have fallen for the Opera Ghost as well."

"What?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short and not really sweet. Things are finally heating up, though. That's actually a hint to what happens at the end of the book. *winks***


	17. Chapter 16: Decide

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 16: Decide

 **Author's Note: Okay. I'm not really happy with this chapter. But I had to give you guys something.**

 **Thanks to Ninja Kitty 101 for following TDOTN.**

 **Thanks to Ninja Kitty 101 and mangadragon10122 for favoriting TDOTN.**

 **And thanks to michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **michellecarriveau: Yeah. I got both of your reviews at the same time. What the heck? Oh well. Got 'em not, right? Dude, selfish/ungrateful my butt! You're good! Right now, I'm not fond of Alexandre right now either, but it's all good. ;)**

* * *

"I…have fallen in love with the Phantom of the Opera." The look on Alexandre's face was heartbreaking. It was a mix of anger, pain, and hatred.

"Why? Why does that thing have to interfere? He's done something to you, Marie. I know it! You don't really love him."

"Yes, I do, Alexandre. I love him, and he loves me. He's told me he loves me."

"Marie, _I_ love you. You're safe with me," he whispered, pulling me in and holding me. I pushed him away. "But you need to decide. You have to choose between that monster who tried to kill you _twice,_ or me."

"Alexandre, please leave."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I just need a minute alone." Alexandre sighed.

"I'll give you all the time you need. But if you need me, I'm always here for you. And the Opera Ghost...he'll only hurt you."

"I know," I whispered after he had left.

Alexandre was right. I loved both of them, and apparently both of them loved me. I couldn't lead them both along. It would drive all three of us mad.

Alexandre was safety and warmth, the thing all girls want. Every girl in the Opera Populaire wanted Alexandre, and I had him. I did love him, I really did. And Erik…Erik was danger. He was uncertainty and he was unpredictable. He was a murderer, and like Alexandre said, he tried to kill me twice. But Erik was also music and art. He was a genius; Mother told me that he had once built a maze of mirrors for the Shah of Persia.

This choice was indescribably difficult. I loved them both. But I loved one a little bit more than the other. I loved Alexandre very much, but I loved Erik more.

My head told me to choose Alexandre; I would be safe and loved unconditionally. But my heart chose me to choose Erik, for I loved him more.

And as usual, my heart won over my head.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the lameness of this chapter. I may go back and edit it...We shall see how lazy I am.**


	18. Chapter 17: Rejection

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 17: Rejection

 **Author's Note: I don't know how much you're gonna like this chapter, but...**

 **Special thanks to iwillalwayslvu123 for following TDOTN,**

 **And to michellecarriveau and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **michellecarriveau: Oh, you're gonna like Alexandre a lot less now...**

 **phanfin: You and me both!**

* * *

The next Thursday, Erik retrieved me for our lesson. I hadn't talked to Alexandre, but every time I caught his eye, he'd look away with a hurt look on his face.

"Marie," Erik said, as we walked down the stone stairs, "We need to talk."

"I know," I replied.

"I believe that it would be best if we kept our interactions on a professional level. You are my pupil, and as I've learned, it's best not to get involved with your students." I stopped. Was Erik rejecting me?

"Is that what you want?" I asked quietly.

"It's what I think is best."

"What about what I think?"

"And what exactly did you think?"

"That you loved me."

"I do!"

"Then why…"

"Because I've been hurt by the likes of you! The pretty little ballerina, who I train to sing. I've been there before, Marie, and I don't want to live it again."

"Let me make one thing _very_ clear to you, Erik," I snarled, anger making everything blurry, "I. Am. Not. Christine. But I do want to have a life outside of you, which you weren't offering Christine."

"Marie," Erik started grabbing my wrist.

"And I now think that it's best if you stop giving me lessons." His grip tightened with bruising force.

"What?"

"You heard me. Goodbye, Erik," I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Marie, wait…"

"Let me go." He released my wrist. I turned and walked back up to my dressing room, shutting the mirror behind me. Alexandre was waiting.

"So that's how you meet him," he said softly. When he saw my tear-stained face, he again was at my side. "Are you alright? What happened? Did he hurt you again?"

"You were right," I said, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. "You were right."

"Marie, it's alright. He can't hurt you now.

" _Lost in the darkness,_

 _Silence surrounds you._

 _Once there was morning,_

 _Now endless night."_

He took my hand and led me out of the dressing room and away from the mirror.

" _If I could reach you,_

 _I'd guide you and teach you_

 _To walk from the darkness_

 _Back into the light."_

"Alexandre," I started when we were outside the opera house.

" _Deep in your silence,_

 _Please try to hear me._

 _I'll keep you near me_

 _Till night passes by."_

"I love you," I whispered as he stopped.

" _I will find the answer._

 _I'll never desert you._

 _I promise you this_

 _Till the day I die…"_

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am so, so sorry! Trust me, by the masquerade, things will be better!**

 **Dude, poor Erik. He's just so scared of getting his heart broken, even though Marie was giving hers to him.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Men in My Life

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 18: The Men in My Life

 **Author's Note: Men can be such big idiots...and really protective.**

 **Special thanks to michellecarriveau, grapejuice101, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN:**

 **michellecarriveau: I really like Alexandre, but dude, get out of the way! Erik needs his spotlight!**

 **grapejuice101: He just didn't want a repeat of the 'Christine' incident. But still, ERIK, U STUPID!**

 **phanfin: Not just yet. And yeah. That's sort of Alexandre's superpower.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Erik was feeling like an idiot. Marie had really seemed genuine, and he had pushed her away, rejected her. She looked absolutely heartbroken when he told her that they shouldn't be together. But he was just trying to protect himself!

But he'd lost her. He'd probably lost her for good. Maybe he should go talk to her. No. She was angry, and he should probably leave her alone for a while. But he needed to talk to her.

* * *

Alexandre Levesque was absolutely fuming when he saw Marie's newest bruise on her wrist. That monster had the gall to touch her? And if that wasn't enough, Marie was still in love with him! How could you love such a monster?

Alexandre had told her that she was safe with him. And yet, she kept getting hurt! It had to end.

He grinned. He knew where the Opera Ghost was hiding. Maybe he'd have to pay this supposed 'phantom' a visit.

* * *

After much mental debate, Erik decided to go and talk to her, even though a large part of him told Erik to stay and work on _Don Juan Triumphant._ His opera…it was nearly complete. And soon Marie would star as Aminta. That insolent fool who had his heart set of _his_ Marie. She was Erik's _pour l'amour de Dieu._ And Erik was set on making that clear to her.

* * *

Marie had begged Alexandre to stay with her in her dressing room for the night, trying to convince him that it would be safer if he did. And, improper though it was, Alexandre had to agree. If that monster came up there and Alexandre wasn't in the room, who knows what the creature would do to his beloved Marie? Alexandre didn't want to find out. Besides, this made going out the mirror a lot easier.

When Marie had fallen asleep, Alexandre (careful not to wake her), went over to the mirror, and searched for something that could open it. After several minutes of groping around the mirror, he finally found a small button that blended in with the golden mirror. When he pushed it he heard a small _click_ and the mirror popped out a little more, allowing Alexandre to slide it open. He went back to Marie to kiss her forehead and take his sword from behind the sofa.

" _Je t'aime,_ Marie," he whispered as he disappeared into the darkness, praying he'd come back alive.

* * *

As Erik walked up the stone staircase and through the halls, he swore he could hear footsteps that weren't his. It could've been Marie, but these footfalls were much heavier. No, this was a man. As he neared the source of the heavy footsteps, he also heard breathing.

Taking out his Punjab lasso, Erik silently stepped toward the trespasser, easily blending in with the shadows. But as he turned the corner, he came face to face with Marie's lover, Alexandre Levesque.

* * *

Alexandre was stunned, to say the least. He'd only been wandering the corridors for a few moments, and then the Opera Ghost was standing before him. The Phantom of the Opera was much taller than Alexandre had expected. While the monster was thin, Alexandre knew this thing was much tougher than it looked.

Piercing green eyes stared down at him, like a lion would look at a zebra. Alexandre was afraid, very afraid. But he had to free Marie before things got worse.

"What are you doing down here?" the Phantom snarled.

"I'm looking for you," Alexandre stated, though it sounded more like a question. The Phantom smirked.

"And why would that be," he asked, circling Alexandre, making the dancer feel even more like prey.

"M-Marie…What have you done to her?!" Alexandre shouted. The Opera Ghost feigned surprise and hurt.

* * *

Erik smirked again at the boy, twirling the Punjab in his hand. This was too easy. The boy was practically trembling in fear at the mere sight of him.

"Why, my dear boy, besides teaching her to sing, I haven't done a thing to her."

"You're lying!" the boy cried. "You think I haven't seen the bruises?!" Erik frowned.

"I didn't mean to do that." Alexandre snorted.

"That's what she said. But I don't believe either of you!"

"Why do you care? You paid no attention to her until she became prima donna," Erik pointed out, knowing he was right.

"Neither did you." Erik realized that the boy was correct as well.

* * *

When the Phantom seemed to forget about him for a moment, Alexandre decided to strike. He drew his sword and slashed. However, he'd only managed to scratch the monster's arm.

He had succeeded in angering the Opera Ghost, for when the Opera Ghost looked down at Alexandre, there was only rage in his snake-like eyes. Before Alexandre knew what was happening, the Punjab noose was around his neck and getting tighter with every passing second.

"What in the name of God is going on here?"

There, not ten feet away, was Marie Giry, wide awake, nightgown-clad, and very, very angry.

* * *

(Marie's POV)

I had woken up to what sounded like Alexandre yelling from a distance…and Erik speaking back. But that was impossible. Alexandre was right there...

The mirror was open and Alexandre was gone. Then I remembered that Alexandre had seen me come out of the mirror.

"That idiot. That damned fool!" I muttered as I laced my boots and entered the passageway.

It wasn't hard to find them, for their bickering was like Carlotta's singing: loud and horrible.

Erik had his noose around Alexandre's neck, andAlexandre was holding a sword, which was stained with blood. Then I looked at Erik, whose arm was bleeding, and was holding his Punjab.

"What in the name of God is going on here?" I asked, my voice loud and clear.

"Marie," they started in unison, stopping to glare at each other. I stomped over to Erik and slapped him in the face. I turned to Alexandre and repeated the action.

"Alexandre, what were you thinking coming down here?" I asked, fuming. "You could've been killed!" I looked over to Erik with an apologetic glance. He merely shrugged.

"No, you're right. He was staring Death in the face."

"Quiet," I snapped. Then I looked at Alexandre. "Well? What possessed you to come down here?"

"I-I just wanted to protect you from _him_ ," said Alexandre, gesturing toward Erik. Erik scoffed.

"There's nothing to protect her from," he said nonchalantly. Alexandre and I remained silent. "Right, Marie?" I rubbed my neck where the bruises were still visible. "I'm sorry. Marie, you know that."

"Well…" I started. Alexandre protectively pulled me in closer to him.

"She's not safe with you."

"Alexandre, shut up," I said, pushing him away. "Don't talk right now." I paused. "And you, Erik. What were you doing up here? Usually you're down in your home by now."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"His name is Erik?" I mentally cursed. I'm such an idiot. Erik shot me a look.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Yes, _monsieur,_ my name is Erik. But if you tell anyone, I will kill you."

"Erik…" I started, touching his shoulder.

"Not even Marie can stop me then."

"Who even cares if you have a name?" Alexandre asked. Erik and I stared at him. I could feel Erik tense up beside me.

"Marie, may I please beat this lovely young man to a pulp?" Erik asked calmly.

"No. I'm done talking to both of you for a long while," I said, turning to go back to my dressing room.

"Marie, wait!" Alexandre said, running up to me. I spun around.

"Alexandre, please. Leave me alone before I…"

"Before you what, Marie?" he asked, his tone pained. I rubbed my temples.

"I don't know. Just leave me alone," I said as I continued to walk. "Try not to kill each other, please!" I called back to the two men. "The men in my life, I swear…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **Ahem. Thank you if you're still reading this.**

 **I'm afraid that in a few weeks' time, TDOTN will be over. On my profile, there is a poll inquiring what story I should start next.**

 **The options are as follows:**

 **Once Upon A Time (Hook/OC)**

 **The Sequel to 'The Darkness of the Night'**

 **Sherlock (Moriarty/OC)**

 **Batman Begins/Dark Knight (Crane/OC)**

 **The poll will be open for the next week, so if any of the options interest you, please take a few moments of your time to vote. You can vote for up to two of the options.**

 **Also, if you're a guest, you can leave it in a review.**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **Love,**

 **The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	20. Chapter 19: Nichole Edwards

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 19: Nichole Edwards

 **Author's Note: So I decided to introduce a new character, who will be around for a very long time. Hope ya like her!**

 **Special thanks to iwillalwayslvu123 for following me,**

 **And to grapejuice101, michellecarriveau, iwillalwayslvu123, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **grapejuice101: Well, here you go!**

 **michellecarriveau: 'TDOTN' still has a couple weeks left in it, but I need to start preparing whatever I'm gonna do next. So far, it looks like it's gonna be the sequel.**

 **iwillalwayslvu123: I'm looking at the results, and so far, almost everyone wants the sequel.**

 **phanfin: Y u no like Alexandre? Just kidding. Yeah. I was actually tempted to let Alex die, but I need him still. And you're kidding! Really? You seriously have no idea how freaking ecstatic that makes me! :D**

* * *

I was very bored in those next few days. I hadn't spoken to Alexandre or Erik, nor did I plan on it for a while yet. But two days after I'd stopped Erik from killing Alexandre, a new ballerina arrived to replace me. Her name was Nichole Edwards. She was all the way from New York. She had red hair and blue eyes and was taller than me by a few inches.

"Are you alright?" she asked one day after rehearsal. She'd only been at the Opera Populaire for two days, but was fitting in pretty well.

"Of course. Why?" I asked. Why would she care about me? We had never spoken to each other, and we were not friends.

"Well, you look like somethin' that came from a horse's behind," she stated, her thick accent coming through. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"It was just an' observation. No offense."

"Um…none taken."

"So, kid…" What? "Heard you was letting that showstopper take ya 'round," she said, gesturing to Alexandre.

"Well…" I started.

"So it's true? Monkey slippers!" Was this girl mad?

"Pardon me?"

"Consider yerself pardoned," she winked. "Oh! Yer talkin' 'bout my little catchphrase, ain't ya? I dunno 'bout that. I just started sayin' it one day an' it stuck."

"Alright, well…Would you like me to show you around the Opera Populaire?" I asked. She shook her red curls.

"Nah. Your stick-in-the-mud of a sister did that already."

"Alright. I don't mean to be rude, but do you need something?" I asked. "It's just that not many people talk to me for this long."

"Really? Ya seem like a likable gal. And this supposed 'Opera Ghost' 'pparently likes ya." I breathed in deeply.

"Who told you about him?" I asked.

"So he's real? Or are ya'll crazy?" she asked.

"He used to give me singing lessons."

"Really? Is that why ya sing so pretty?"

"I suppose. He taught me a lot," I said softly.

"Yer in love with him, aren't ya?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's really not your concern."

"I didn't mean ta pry," she said.

"It's fine."

After our first meeting, Nichole and I became friends. While she wasn't very proper, I did find her humorous. And she kept me occupied when I would have been sulking about Erik and Alexandre. In a way, the Brooklyn native kept me sane from the drama those two caused, and would for a very long time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what do you think of Nichole? She's certainly very different that Marie!**


	21. Chapter 20: First Kiss

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 20: First Kiss

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to do a longer one tomorrow. :)**

 **Special thanks to phanfin and michellecarriveau for reviewing!**

 **phanfin: Nichole's a bit of a livewire, but I'm glad you like her!**

 **michellecarriveau: Well, here ya go! Enjoy!**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Erik was shocked that Marie had not yet come down to him to apologize for her outburst. Though he supposed it was justified. He did, after all, try to murder her lover. But the little weasel had just tried to kill him. No one tries that and lives.

A few more days had passed, and Marie still hadn't been down to Erik's lair. What was keeping her? It's not like she was incredibly busy, for Erik watched her. She mostly spent her time talking to that dimwit who had taken her place in the ballet.

Maybe he should apologize? It would take a lot of his pride to do so, but…

He was going to apologize. He needed her to come back to him.

* * *

(Marie's POV)

The next several days were anything but boring, contrary to what Marie had expected. Nichole was quite entertaining, which made sense, considering her previous career. Despite being only three years older than I, Nichole had been a showgirl in New York for two years prior to coming to Paris. She had learned ballet at a young age and always wanted to dance at the Opera Populaire. It was a dream come true for her to be there.

But almost a week from the incident with Alexandre and Erik, I was in my dressing room, getting ready for that night's show, and my mirror slid open. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Erik, hands clasped behind his back.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" I asked. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him, knowing he'd just try to justify why he'd almost murdered Alexandre.

"I…um…" His expression was strained, as if trying to force himself to do something. "I wanted to…a-ap-apologize." I stared at him in wonder. "I'm…s-s-sorry for trying to kill that boy." I took a few steps toward him, stood on the tips of my toes, and kissed him briefly on his lips.

"I forgive you."

That night at the show, I sang better than ever before.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this and every other short chapter in this story!**


	22. Chapter 21: My Angel

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 21: My Angel

 **Author's Note: I think you're all gonna like where this is heading. :)**

 **Special thanks to michellecarriveau and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **michellecarriveau: Oh, if you liked that, you're going to love this!**

 **phanfin: Erik deserves infinite kisses. :p**

* * *

The moment intermission started, Alexandre was by my side.

"Marie?" he asked. I turned to him.

"I'm sorry," we said in unison. We both chuckled.

"I'm sorry for going after him," Alexandre said. "It was stupid and I could've been killed. I would've if you didn't come when you did."

"No, I'm sorry for acting the way I did. You were just trying to protect me, and I should've understood that then." Alexandre's face was flooded with relief.

"You're not angry with me?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said. He turned my head and leaned in to kiss me, but I turned away. I still loved Alexandre, but it didn't seem right to kiss him anymore. "I, um, have to go back on stage."

"Good luck, Marie," he said as I walked back to the stage. I smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

After my performance, Erik met me in my dressing room again.

"You were outstanding tonight," he complimented, giving me a single red rose.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course. Although," he said, cupping my cheek with his hand, "you could use more training. Would you consider continuing your lessons?" he asked. I smiled

"I'd love to, _monsieur_ ," I whispered. My heart began to pound, though I didn't know why.

In that moment, I wanted to know everything about Erik. He seemed to know everything about me, and I knew absolutely nothing about him.

And then he kissed me. It felt so right, so perfect, like we were meant to be together in that moment. Then Erik pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Who could enjoy the kiss of a monster?" he asked, turning away. I grabbed his arm.

"Erik." I looked into his eyes. "I love you for the man you are. You've deluded yourself into believing you're a monster, but you're not. You are my angel." He stared at me in shock.

"How can you say that?" he asked, turning to leave.

"Erik," I called as he was going to the mirror, "Take me with you." His face once again contorted in shock.

"I can't. Your lover would find us down there."

"I could say I'm visiting a friend of mine who lives just outside of Paris. I knew her before I came to the Opera Populaire." Erik stared at me.

"Are you sure you'd want to stay with me?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you," I said.

"Of course not," said Erik, hesitating. "How long would you be willing to stay with me?"

"As long as you want me there."

"I don't want you to stay longer than you want to."

"Would a month suit you?" I asked. His face lit up.

"That long?" he asked in disbelief. "If you want to leave sooner, you're free to go whenever you wish."

"I doubt I'll leave sooner." I paused. "I'll tell them tomorrow. I'll be visiting my sick friend, that I'll be leaving the next day, and I'll be gone for about a month. They won't suspect a thing."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure."

* * *

The very next day, I talked to Andre and Firmin about leaving for a month.

"Miss Giry, this has nothing to do with the Opera Ghost, does it?" Andre asked.

"What do you mean, _monsieur_?" I responded. He couldn't know I was going to stay with Erik, could he?

"You're not going to leave the Opera Populaire because of something he did, are you?" Firmin clarified.

"If I were leaving this opera house, it would be in a coffin."

"And you'll be leaving tomorrow?" Andre checked.

"Yes, sir."

"We will find a temporary replacement for you until you return," Firmin said with a smile.

"Thank you, both of you," I said after they dismissed me.

As I was walking down the hall to my dressing room to pack my things, I ran into Meg, who was accompanied by Mother.

"Good. I need to talk to you two."

"About what?" Meg asked curiously.

"Well, you both remember Caroline, correct?"

"Caroline Dubois? Of course," said Mother.

"She has fallen ill, I'm afraid, and has asked specifically for me to help take care of her until she recovers."

"Oh, my!" Meg exclaimed. "I hope she's alright" I felt a pang of guilt. I didn't like lying to Meg or to Mother, but it was necessary if I wanted to stay with Erik for the next month.

"Send her our best wishes," Mother said.

"Of course," I said. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I have to pack my things."

"Go ahead," said Mother.

"Goodbye for now," I said, hurrying down the corridors.

The instant I got into my dressing room, I packed most of my corsets, chemises, dresses, stockings, and shoes, and skirts into three trunks. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened and Alexandre and Nichole walked inside.

"Hiya, Rhee," Nichole said, using her nickname for me. I rolled my eyes. "Heard ya were leavin' an' I wanted ta know why."

"I had the same question," said Alexandre.

"A friend of mine is sick and she needs me now. I'll only be gone for a month."

"Is that really why you're leaving?" Alexandre asked.

"Alexandre…" I started.

"Well, I'm sensin' some tension between ya two. I'll just leave ya lovebirds by yerselves."

"Goodbye, Nichole," I called, my eyes locked with Alexandre's.

"Bye, Rhee!"

"Marie, is there something you're not telling us? Because you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" he asked, coming closer to me.

"I know, Alexandre. But really, there's nothing else. My childhood friend Caroline is ill, and she has asked me personally to assist her until she recovers," I lied. He didn't believe me, his eyes told me that much. They were so filled with hurt.

"Alright. I believe you." I wasn't the only one lying. He leaned in, cupping my face in his hands. "Marie, I love you. If you're in any kind of trouble, I will help you."

"I'm fine, Alexandre. I promise." Just as he was about to kiss me I moved away from him. "I'm sorry. I just…have things I have to do."

"Of course. I'll, um, leave you to it, then," he said. "I love you." And then he left my dressing room.

"I love you too." That was the last time I saw Alexandre Levesque for a month.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yay! They're finally going to get some Alexandre-free time! This is very, very good.**


	23. Chapter 22: Roommate

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 22: Roommate

 **Author's Note: I am so bored right now. It's not even funny.**

 **Special thanks to michellecarriveau for reviewing!**

 **michellecarriveau: Definitely, dude. These two are finally getting together! :D**

* * *

By eight in the morning the next day, I had a room ready for me in Erik's home and was completely settled in. Erik was elated when he found me waiting for him the next morning.

We'd spent the day talking, mostly about music and each other.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" Erik exclaimed suddenly, when the sun had gone down. I smiled.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said, kissing Erik on the cheek.

"I want to show you something." He stood, going to his music room. "Stay here." He came back holding a violin.

"You play the violin?" I asked.

"Among many other things, yes. Close your eyes." I obeyed as he began to play a soft lullaby.

The music was very relaxing, and eventually I let sleep overcome me. But even as I slept, I heard the beautiful music that seemed to ooze from Erik.

* * *

I recall waking up in the beautiful swan bed that would be mine for the next month. I didn't know how I got there, but I concluded that Erik had brought me in there. I was no longer wearing the heavy dress I wore before, but I still donned my chemise, thank God. I got out of the bed and found Erik, composing at his organ.

"I drew you a bath about ten minutes ago. It should be warm still."

"Thank you, Erik. I'll be out very soon."

"Take your time," he said. The bath, which was located in a room connected with my chamber, was very relaxing. Erik was right. It was still very warm.

When I was cleaned to my liking, I put on a light pink dress with accents in a darker shade of pink. It was always one of my favorites.

After I was properly dressed, I exited my bedroom, to find Erik, still composing. Instead of disturbing him, I took a book from his collection. It was called _The Scarlet Letter._ Sitting in the comfortable red chair I had been occupying the night prior, I sat down and began to read. It was an outstanding piece of literature, I had to admit.

By the time I had read a little over half of the book, Erik had finished his piece.

"Marie?" he called. I marked my page and closed the book.

"Yes?"

"You were there the whole time?" he asked as I stood from the chair. I laughed and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Nonsense. You were focused." He smiled and held up the now-filled parchment.

"I wrote this piece for the opera I'm writing. I'm hoping that it'll be performed."

"If you wrote it, trust me, Erik, it'll be performed."

"Will you sing it with me?" His question took me by surprise.

"But I haven't warmed up."

"Come, then. Why are we wasting time? Let's warm up." We did the normal warm-up exercises, and then Erik handed me the parchment. _The Point of No Return._ Erik began to sing.

" _You have come here_

 _In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

 _In pursuit of that wish which till now_

 _Has been silent, silent."_

Once again, I felt his voice consume me. I could only stare at him as he sang.

" _I have brought you_

 _That our passions may fuse and merge._

 _In your mind, you've already succumbed to me,_

 _Dropped all defenses,_

 _Completely succumbed to me._

 _Now you are here with me,_

 _No second thoughts._

 _You've decided, decided."_

He circled me, making me feel like prey. But I couldn't force myself to care as my thoughts were clouded by Erik's voice.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _No backward glances._

 _Our games of make-believe are at an end_

 _Past all thought of 'if' or 'when.'_

 _No use resisting._

 _Abandon thought and let the dream descend._

 _What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_

He stood behind me, one hand around my neck, and the other on my stomach.

" _What rich desire unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction lies before us?_

 _Past the point of no return._

 _The final threshold._

 _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

 _Beyond the point of no return?"_

Just as quickly as he'd been behind me, he was on the other side of the room.

"Sing," he whispered.

" _You have brought me_

 _To that moment where words run dry,_

 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence."_

As I sang, Erik came back to me, kissing my cheek.

" _I have come here_

 _Hardly knowing the reason why._

 _In my mind I'm already imagining_

 _Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent._

 _Now I am here with you._

 _No second thoughts._

 _I've decided, decided."_

Erik stood in silence about three yards away from me, staring as I sang.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _No going back now._

 _Our passion play has now at last begun._

 _Past all thought of right or wrong._

 _One final question:_

 _How long should we two wait before we're one?_

 _When will the blood begin to race,_

 _The sleeping blood burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Erik sang the next part of the song with me and played his organ to accompany our voices.

" _Past the point of no return._

 _The final threshold._

 _The bridge is crossed,_

 _So stand and watch it burn._

 _We've passed the point of no return."_

"Thank you," he said, turning back to me.

"It was a pleasure, a lovely piece indeed."

"Quite," said a new, heavily accented voice. Erik and I both looked in the direction to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yep.**


	24. Chapter 23: The Persian

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 23: The Persian

 **Author's Note: SO sorry about not updating yesterday. *sigh* The life of a young writer.**

 **Special thanks to phanfin, michellecarriveau, and Jamie-Morse for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **phanfin: Oh, definitely! Gotta love Nadir.**

 **michellecarriveau: He's an awesome character, is who he is! ;)**

 **Jamie-Morse: The movie was alright. When I'm bored, I like watching certain scenes and comparing them to the 25th anniversary. It makes me laugh. The only parts of the movie I'm using in this are the cast and the costumes.**

* * *

"Erik?" I asked. "Who is this?" The man standing before a few feet away from me had dark skin and was dressed in Persian robes. He had the darkest eyes I had ever seen. It was like staring into an abyss.

"I was about to ask the same thing about you," said the man.

"What are you doing here, Nadir?" Erik asked.

"Making sure you weren't doing anything you'd later regret," the accented man looked at me, "which you obviously have."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Come with me, mademoiselle.I'll take you away from him," he said.

"I didn't kidnap her, daroga _,_ " Erik said.

"Really, he didn't. He's been giving me lessons, and…" I started.

"So this is Christine?" the man asked. "You said she had brown hair." He gestured to my blonde locks.

"I am _not_ Christine Daae. My name is Marie Giry, and I asked Erik if I could stay down here for a month, to which he said yes," I corrected.

"My sincerest apologies, madam," this Nadir said. "Erik hasn't mentioned you." I looked at Erik, who was scowling.

"Thank you for that, Nadir. I suppose I should introduce you two. Nadir, this is Marie Giry, the new prima donna of the Opera Populaire. And Marie, this is Nadir Kahn, the world's largest annoyance."

"I hold that title with great pride," said Nadir, smirking.

"Pleased to meet you, monsieur," I said, shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, my dear," he said. Erik rolled his eyes.

"I have to go to the city to buy a few items. Please don't chase her off, daroga," he said.

"I'll do my best."

"Erik, it would take much more than a man to make me leave you," I said, kissing his cheek as he got into his boat.

When Erik had left, Nadir spoke.

"How in the name of Allah did you meet Erik?" he asked. I smiled and told him the story of how we had both been on the rooftop after Christine and Raoul's tryst and how he had tried to kill me, later offering me singing lessons, and how we had ended up falling in love. Nadir listened intently.

"That sounds like Erik," Nadir laughed. "How did you survive when he found you on the rooftop? He's rarely merciful."

"He wanted a reason to let me live, so I gave him one." Nadir gave me a questioning look. "I told him that I am the daughter of Antoinette Giry." Nadir nodded. "Do you know my mother?"

"No. I have seen her and have heard much about her, but I have never met her." I nodded.

"What about you? How did you meet Erik?" I asked. Erik had never mentioned Nadir, never mentioned having any friends besides my mother-if you could call them 'friends.'

"I was sent by the Persian Shah to retrieve Erik for his personal use. Erik was the court assassin, magician, and the Shah's engineer. He also built torture devices for the entertainment of the Shah's mother. He built a palace for the Shah." My jaw dropped.

"I only knew about the maze of mirrors."

"And he built the maze of mirrors," Nadir nodded. "In building the palace, Erik became involved in the certain political affairs. He knew too much, and was poisoned. I saved his life," Nadir said proudly. "After that, Erik fled to Paris. When the Shah learned of this, he exiled me. Erik always talked of Paris, and I was curious about it, so I came here. I heard about a ghost that was haunting the Opera Populaire, and it sounded like Erik. I looked into it and came across his lair here."

"And I haven't gotten rid of him since." We both turned to see the masked man that I had come to love, carrying a few boxes.

"What's in the boxes?" I asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern," said Erik. Okay. Well, then. "Nadir, if you're done tormenting Marie, you may go." Nadir scoffed.

"I did nothing of the sort…but I can tell when I am no longer wanted. Goodbye, Erik." He turned to me. "Mademoiselle."

"Thank you," Erik called.

"Goodbye, monsieur. It was a pleasure meeting you," I said politely. Nadir nodded and left.

"You really ought to be a tad nicer to him," I told Erik.

"Why?" he asked.

"He's only trying to help you," I said. "And it seems like he's been doing that for a while now." Erik stared at me.

"But he's so annoying." I shook my head. Erik really was a child sometimes. But, he was completely worth it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had to include Nadir in TDOTN because ALW didn't! Why? Why?! Nadir is probably the best character (besides Erik) in the book! ALW...you disgust me.**


	25. Chapter 24: Idea

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 24: Idea

(3rd POV)

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. But here it is.**

 **Special thanks to and RedDeathLvr for following TDOTN,**

 **for favoriting TDOTN,**

 **for following and favoriting me,**

 **and to , IKhandoZatman, michellecarrieau, phanfin, and RedDeathLvr for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **: I guess, but I hate short chapters. But I'm glad you like it!**

 **IKhandoZatman: You're probably right, but still...Nadir is awesome.**

 **michellecarriveau: Something awesome! No seriously, I think you'll love it. But you have to wait a few more chapters to find out!**

 **phanfin: Nadir is arguably the best character in the phandom. And here it is!**

 **RedDeathLvr: Thank you and I hope I don't disappoint! :)**

* * *

Nichole Edwards was very curious. Marie's story about her sick friend wasn't very convincing. And she seemed so guilty when she was talking to Alexandre, who had gotten very quiet. Yes, things were amiss in the opera house, and Nichole wanted to know exactly what was going on.

* * *

Alexandre Levesque wanted to know what was going on. Marie hadn't been responding much to him, and when he tried to talk to her or kiss her, she'd push him away. It could've just been that their relationship was moving too fast-it admittedly was moving a bit quickly. But she used to be so full of love for him. Now, when she saw him, she tried to go in the other direction. It was that freak she loved! Alexandre knew it! But there was absolutely nothing he could do about it but stand and watch as his beloved Marie was getting sucked down into that monster's trap. He couldn't do this anymore! He couldn't watch Marie lose herself…but he couldn't face the monster either. Not on his own, anyway.

* * *

Nichole, one day, out of sheer boredom, decided to talk to Alexandre about Marie and if he knew what was wrong with her. She had been acting rather strange.

"Alexandre," she called when she saw the male ballerina. He turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Nichole. Did you need something?" Alexandre, besides Marie, had been one of the only ballerinas who didn't treat her badly for her strange (only to them!) mannerisms.

"Sort of. I wanted ta ask ya 'bout Marie." Alexandre's smile faltered.

"What about her?" he asked with an uncharacteristic uncertainty.

"Is she alright? I mean, she's been actin' weird. An' her lil' story 'bout her sick friend was so unbelievable. Is she in trouble?"

"In a way," he said. "She always says we shouldn't talk about _him_ here. She's probably right too. Let's go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here," he said, recalling Marie saying a similar thing to him.

"I dunno. How 'bout," Nichole paused, thinking, "that lil' café a few streets away." The man nodded.

"Alright." They walked in almost complete silence, with the occasional comment on the weather or how terrible Marie's substitute was. When they finally arrived, Alexandre spoke.

"When our former prima donna, Christine Daae left with the Vicomte de Chagny, we were in desperate need for a new star. Marie had some interaction with the Opera Ghost on the rooftop after one of the stagehands was murdered."

"The Opera Ghost is real?" Nichole asked. Alexandre nodded solemnly.

"As real as you or me. He tried to kill me not too long ago." He paused, taking a deep breath. "And he tried to kill her too, but she convinced him not to do it."

"How?"

"By telling him that she is Madame Giry's daughter. The ballet mistress is the keeper of Box Five, and she delivers his infamous notes, of which we've been lacking for a while, thank God.

"Soon after Marie's first encounter with that freak, he approached her and offered her singing lessons. He made her the prima donna. But then he became infatuated with her, just like he did Christine. He's poisoning her mind, hypnotizing her, so that she loves him. The worst part is that she's completely blind to it!"

"I'm sorry, darlin.' I didn't know," Nichole said. "We need to help her."

"I know!" exclaimed Alexandre. "I tried. I know where he lives. I went down there with my sword and I was going to kill the bastard, but he got the best of me. Marie came down just in time, but she hasn't been the same around me since."

"Well," Nichole started, "since we have no idea how to help her, we should find someone who can."

"Who would that be?" Alexandre asked, feeling hopeless.

"Christine Daae."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry again for the lateness of this chapter. I'm just so exhausted and I sort of forgot about it for a while.**


	26. Chapter 25: Because I Love You

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 25: Because I Love You

 **Author's Note: In my defense, I had this chapter written yesterday. But before I could save it, my computer crashed, deleting this chapter. Yep. I shed a few tears.**

 **Special thanks to grapejuice101 for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **grapejuice101: Things will go south very quickly when Christine returns.**

* * *

About a week after Nadir visited, Erik and I had resumed life as normal. But one day things changed.

I was reading and Erik was composing (nothing for his opera, he had said), when suddenly, Erik stormed into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. I didn't think much of it, as I had never experienced Erik in one of his moods before. I would soon learn.

About an hour had passed before I began to get worried. What if he hurt himself? Did I do something wrong? Oh God, is he in there because of something I did or said?

I got out of my chair as quickly as possible, marking my page, and walking to his door. I knocked softly three times.

"Erik?" I called. "Are you alright?" No response. "Erik?"

"Leave me," he said finally. What had I done? I didn't mention Christine, I hadn't really even spoken to him…Should I have?

"Erik, please, I'm sorry," I said, not exactly knowing what I was apologizing for.

"Go, Marie."

"Erik…" I started, but was interrupted by the door flying open, almost hitting me in the face. I jumped back in shock.

"What do you want from me?" he asked. "You obviously couldn't love me."

"Is that what this is about? That you think I don't love you."

"I know how this story will end, Marie. You'll lead me on for a while, and then you'll go with that little fool. Just like…" he stopped. My blood began to boil.

"I. Am. Not. Christine. No matter how much you wish it, I am not Christine Daae and I never will be. And Erik, that 'little fool' would never make a mistake like that. So perhaps I should just go with him," I said, anger filling my voice.

"Perhaps you should," Erik said. "I knew you couldn't live with the monster."

"I'll be gone in the morning," I said quietly. No, no, this wasn't what I meant!

"Why wait? Pack your things. You'll be back home by nightfall." He turned away. "I should have known better," he whispered. "If my own mother couldn't love me, how could you?" I took his hand as he began to retreat back to his room.

"I'll only leave if you want me to go." I stared into his emerald eyes and he stared back into mine.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's because I love you."

"Stop toying with me!" he cried. I pulled him closer to me.

"Erik, if this was a game to me, believe me, I wouldn't still be here. I wouldn't have suggested coming down here and I sure as hell wouldn't be standing here right now," I said. "And I would never do this." I pulled off his mask and kissed him." He pushed me away.

"No one could love a monster."

"But you're not a monster."

"You're mad."

"Perhaps."

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Marie and Erik are so cute together, well, you know, when Marie isn't telling him off and Erik isn't wallowing in self-pity.**


	27. Chapter 26: What is this Feeling?

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 26: What is this Feeling?

 **Author's Note: I'd apologize for the shortness, but I already updated today. The chapter title was inspired by the song from _Wicked._**

 **Special thanks to phanfin and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN.**

 **phanfin: Marie's gonna need some love too.**

 **michellecarriveau: Erik just doesn't have good people skills. And he thinks a lot.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Meg Giry had given her a chance. She really had. She'd spoken to the new ballerina when the girl had first arrived. Almost instantly, the girl was trying as hard as she could to humiliate Meg in every way possible. To make matters worse, Marie had taken a liking to the fiery redhead who had become the bane of Meg's existence.

"Hey, Meggie!" Not again. The blonde turned around.

"What do you want, Nichole?" she asked, her eyes widening when she saw Alexandre standing next to her. "Hello, Alexandre." He nodded in response.

"Alex an' I have been talkin,' an' we think that Marie is in some real trouble," Nichole said. Meg tried not to show her annoyance. Even Nichole's accent made Meg want to pull her hair out.

"What do you mean?" asked Meg. As much as she hated Nichole, she loved her sister very much. So she would hear the redhead out, just this once.

"Haven't you noticed?" Alexandre asked. "Marie has been acting so strange ever since she's been taking lessons from the Opera Ghost."

"It could be the new attention on her," Meg pointed out. "After all, the lessons started when Marie became prima donna."

"That's what I thought at first, but then she told me about the Phantom, I knew it was him," Alexandre said. "She spoke about him with such fear, but then" he paused, "then she told me that she loved him. He's doing something to her, but I just don't know what it is, or quite how to help her."

"But we think ya two know someone who can," Nichole said. "Yer friend who had the same problem."

"Christine," Meg realized. "But I don't…"

"Do you know where she is?" Alexandre asked. "Or when she will return?"

"She told me she'd be coming back for the annual New Year's masquerade, but that's months away."

"Will you write her, see if she can come back sooner?" Alexandre asked. "Please, this is your sister. She could be seriously hurt by this thing." Meg nodded.

"Yes. I can try. I'll write her tonight; she gave me her address." Alexandre smiled and Meg felt her heart melt.

"Thank you, Meg! I apologize, but I must be going." The dancer left, leaving Meg and Nichole alone.

"Let me clarify something," said Meg suddenly, "The only reason I put up with you is because my sister has taken a liking to you, and she really doesn't have many friends."

"Funny," replied Nichole, unfazed by Meg's venomous words, "That's the reason I put up with you."

"I should be going. I have a friend to write."

"And I have a twit to get away from."

"Dunce," said Meg under her breath. Nichole heard.

"Blockhead," she called as she was walking away.

"I loathe you."

"Loathe ya too!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I felt like being nice to you guys. ;) Just kidding. I love you all for reading! 3 One could say I have 'A Heart Full of Love.' Ahem. Wrong musical...**


	28. Chapter 27: Home is Where the Heart Is

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 27: Home is where the Heart Is

 **Author's Note: Crap. I did it again. To quote Cathy from _The Last Five Years:_ 'I suck, I suck, I suck!'**

 **Special thanks to phanfin, IKhandoZatman, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **phanfin: I mean, I love _Les Miserables,_ but 'At the End of the Day,' _Phantom_ is my favorite. ;)**

 **IKhandoZatman: I'm considering it. If it does happen, it won't be in 'The Darkness of the Night.'**

 **michellecarriveau: Marie may be Christine's BFF, but she will open many cans of whoop-a** if necessary.**

* * *

Nadir visited a few more times, much to Erik's annoyance, and I found the two of them quite entertaining. It was a wonder they hadn't killed each other. And a few times, Erik took me around Paris, being careful to not be seen.

Days soon became weeks, and before I knew it, I was going back up to Mother, to Meg, to Nichole, to Alexandre. Dear God, Alexandre. How was I going to face him?

"Do I really have to go?" I asked Erik after my belongings were back into the trunks and the trunks were in the boat. Erik looked at me sadly.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"I could stay here forever."

"And I could let you. But you need to go back to your mother, your sister, your friends." I scoffed.

"I don't have friends."

"Then your mother and sister. You said you'd be back there today, and they'll be worried sick if you're not." I sighed.

"You're right. But I'll still miss it here."

"You're always welcome here," he said, leaning in to kiss me. Yeah, there was no way I was going to leave willingly.

"Erik," I breathed, "you're going to have to physically drag me out of here."

"So be it," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The next thing I knew, I was being grabbed and carried to the boat bridal style.

"Erik!" I squealed.

"What? You said I'd have to drag you out. I thought this would be a little more pleasant," he laughed. As Erik's beautiful and musical laugh filled my ears, I began to laugh as well.

He gently put me into the boat, and began to row. When we reached the end of the lake, Erik helped me out and loaded the trunks onto his black stallion.

"I always meant to ask, but I never did." Erik looked at me curiously.

"What?" Erik asked.

"What's his name?" The horse was beautiful, and he never nervous.

"His name is Cesar," Erik said, giving the horse a loving pat on the back.

"Cesar," I repeated. "A handsome name for a handsome horse." Erik smiled as we began to walk down the corridors.

"This way," he said as we turned a corner. "You have to come into the Opera Populaire, not just appear inside of it," he said. I rolled my eyes. I knew that.

We walked in silence to the stables, where we found Nadir grooming one of his horses.

"Hello again, Miss Giry," he said politely.

"Hello, Monsieur Kahn."

"I suppose you are taking her back," Nadir said to Erik.

"I am," Erik confirmed.

"Farewell, mademoiselle. Though I doubt this is the last time we'll meet." It was the last time we'd meet for a very long time.

"Goodbye, monsieur," I said, waving as Erik loaded up the carriage that I'd only be in for a few moments.

"Come, Marie," Erik said as he helped me into the carriage. It was times like that I cursed being a woman. The dresses I was forced to wear all of the time were so obnoxious sometimes.

I sat in the carriage, already missing Erik's home and, more profusely, Erik.

Erik stopped the carriage in the front of the Populaire. Erik helped me unload the trunks and then he briefly kissed my cheek one more time.

"Goodbye," he said.

"Goodbye, Erik." I patted Cesar one more time before taking both trunks and hauling them inside (which proved to be a rather difficult task).

"Marie!" cried a familiar voice when I walked through the door. Alexandre. I sighed as he rushed toward me. "You're back!"

"Hello, Alexandre," I said, trying to keep my tone level. Really, I loved Alexandre, but he could be so annoying. I suppose, though, his happiness to see me was justified, since he hadn't seen me in a month.

"Here. Let me help with those," he said, taking the trunks from me. "How was your trip?"

"It was good," I said. It was so much better than 'good,' but saying anything besides that would raise questions. "How were things while I was gone?" Alexandre shrugged as we walked to my dressing room.

"Fine, I guess. Your replacement was horrible. She was like Carlotta with a slightly better voice." I cringed.

"Sorry," I said.

"How is your friend? Doing better?" I smiled. He never specified which friend.

"Much." We finally reached my dressing room. I opened the door to see Meg standing with…

"Christine?" I asked. "What are you doing here?" My old friend smiled at me.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me," she said playfully.

"Oh, trust me, I am." But I know someone who won't be. "I missed you, Christine," I said, giving her a hug.

"I missed you all too," she said. Mother opened the door.

"Meg and Alexandre, I need you two to come with me. We must rehearse the ballet," she said sternly. Looking at Christine and me, her hard expression softened. "Marie, I have to talk to you, but it can wait."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Mother," I said with a smile. It was good to be back.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I forgot to give you the poll results. Heh. Dopey me.**

 **The next story that I will be posting will be the sequel to 'TDOTN,' which is titled 'The Madness of the Night.'**

 **Next was my Jonathan Crane/OC fic 'There is nothing to Fear but Fear Themselves.'**

 **In third place was the OUAT Captain Hook/OC fanfic I'm planning 'The Pirate and the Rat.'**

 **And, with no votes at all, was my Sherlock fanfic 'The King's Queen' (Moriarty/OC).**

 **So, I hope you guys are happy with these results. If not, too bad! ;) Just kidding...half-kidding.**

 **Bye for now, guys.**

 **-The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	29. Chapter 28: Secrets among Friends

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 28: Secrets among Friends

 **Author's Note: I had this phase where I hated Christine Daae so much that if I saw a picture of her, I'd think of burning her at the stake. NO ONE HURTS MY ERIK! I (mostly) got over it, but I think Marie's anger in this chapter is inspired by that anger. Not that I'm a psychiatrist.**

 **Special thanks to Teelahey for following TDOTN,**

 **And to michellecarriveu and phanfin for reviewing!**

 **michellecarriveau: Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. Okay, I lied...EVERYTHING IS GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL! LOL.**

 **phanfin: There be drama ahead!**

* * *

"I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"Just visiting my old home isn't enough?" I gave her a look. "Meg wrote me about you needing some assistance with something, and so I came." She looked at the mirror. I sighed. Meg, that little…

"If we're even going to start talking about it, we should go somewhere more private. You never know who could be listening," I said.

"How about the park?" she suggested. "It's quiet and peaceful." I nodded and led her out of my dressing room. To be honest, Christine's very presence was putting me off. I mean, I still loved her like a sister, but what about Erik? The fact that she was here could completely rip him apart.

"How is it, being the star?" asked Christine. I shrugged.

"I'm quite exhausted, but the holiday I just took calmed me down."

"Yes, I heard you were with an ill friend." I nodded.

"She's doing much better now."

"She probably misses you and will want you to return very soon," Christine said. I stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" I knew exactly what she was talking about. Erik.

"We can further discuss this when we're out of the opera house," she said, taking my hand and pulling me out much faster.

"How are you and the Vicomte?" I asked.

"We're doing quite well. It's nice to just be able to live my life with the man I love and without managers who have no idea what they're doing and phantoms who kidnap me for two days." After that, we remained silent for the rest of the way.

"Christine," I started when we were at the park, "I'm fine, really. Meg is just worried."

"As she should be," Christine said. "And it's not just her. She wrote me, not only behalf of herself, but on behalf of Alexandre Levesque and Nichole Edwards. They say that you've changed drastically. Alexandre said you even confessed to loving the Opera Ghost. What has he done to you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing. He's literally done nothing except for giving me vocal lessons, which have helped a lot."

"Not true, Marie. He nearly killed you on the rooftop that night and I heard he tried it again."

"It was an accident. He wasn't thinking…"

"Listen to yourself! And look at the things you've done for him. You've pushed your sister away, are currently ruining your relationship with the man you've been fawning over since you saw him, and you lied to everyone about going down there and living with him for a month!"

"How did you…" I started.

"Everyone close to you knows the truth. It was actually pretty obvious. Marie, I'm worried about you. But I can help you. I'm the only one around here who knows what you're going through." I scoffed.

"Christine, you have no idea of what I'm going through, mainly because I'm not going through anything! Did I really change drastically or did I just grow up?"

"You're just as obsessed with him as he is with you!"

"Maybe you understood for a while, but not anymore! He was your Angel of Music. And he was obsessed with you. Admit it, Christine, at one point you were obsessed with him."

"That was before he killed a man! Marie, he's not good! You have to let him go for your own safety! For your own sanity!"

"Are you saying I'm crazy? Well, maybe you're right! Maybe I am, but guess what? I don't care! All I care about right now is him! Would you like to know why?" I asked, my voice raising.

"Why?" Christine asked, looking just as upset as I did.

"Because he is more human than the rest of us put together! You only could see the monster, but I see the man." Christine sighed.

"Marie, do whatever you want. If you want to live your life, however short that may be, with him, fine. But just remember this: If you stay with him, it'll only lead to pain and heartbreak," she said, pausing. "I'm not saying this because I want to hurt you. It's because I don't want to see you hurt."

"Fine," I said, looking away. "When are you leaving?"

"In two days," she said. "I'll mostly be in the Populaire, Raoul wants me to meet his brother." Two days?! It wasn't a lot of time, but it was enough to completely sever the bond between Erik and me. What was I saying? Erik loved me; he'd said that repeatedly. But he did seem to want Christine sometimes instead of me.

"Then when will you be back?" I asked.

"I'll return for the masquerade," she said. Great. So in two months, she'll be back. Lovely.

"Okay. I'll see you then," I said, turning and making my trek back to the opera house. Christine may have been like a sister to me, but if she was going to make me choose between her and Erik, I'd choose Erik a million times.

* * *

When I got back to my dressing room, I saw that Mother was standing by my desk, holding a fresh red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"It was on your desk," she said. "It's a lovely flower."

"Yes it is. You said you wanted to talk to me?"

"I did. About your weekly…lessons. I assume that since you've come back, they'll be starting back up again." I nodded.

"Well, yes." Where was she going with this?

"I forbid you from going to them."

"What? Mother, you can't do that!" I cried. Why was everyone hell-bent on ruining my life?

"I'm your mother. I'm here to do what is in your best interest. And believe me, getting close to Erik is not in your best interest."

"You know his name?"

"Of course I do."

"Mother, I know you and everyone else are worried about me, but really, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am." I sighed. "In a month and a half, I'll be an adult. A legal adult. At that point in time, I can do whatever I want."

"That may be so. But until December 16, you are technically a child. So until December 16, you will not attend your lessons."

"Are you serious?" This was crazy!

"Yes. Now, it's getting late. You should get some sleep." I glared at her.

"Fine." Mother kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Marie. I do love you despite what you may believe right now."

"Good night, Mother," I said sullenly. Who was she to hold me back from the man I loved? And Christine? She had no clue what she was talking about. Sure, he'd killed Buquet, but he did us all a favor when he did. Besides, she didn't know Erik's name!

"Are you alright?" a voice from behind me.

"Erik," I said, turning around. "I assume you just heard all of that."

"I did," he said. "But you didn't answer my question. Are you alright? You look like you're about to kill someone."

"Right now, I want to," I admitted. "Who the hell is she to try to separate us?"

"She's just trying to keep you safe. And, to be completely honest, she's right."

"Erik," I started.

"I'm dangerous, Marie. You know this. I've proved it to you."

"I'm neither worried about it nor am I scared of you."

"But maybe you should be."

"Is that a threat?"

"Of course not. I just meant…"

"I know. I'm just teasing."

"I'm just worried I could hurt you."

"But you won't."

"But I _could._ "

"But you won't."

"But what if I did?"

"Then I'd send for the _gens d'armes_."

"If you lived."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"Why not?"

"Because you love me too much."

"Who told you that?"

"You did."

"You have an excellent memory."

"You told me just earlier today."

"So I did."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"We'll have to figure something out about seeing each other."

"Agreed."

"I mean, she said no more lessons, but she never said I couldn't see you."

"True. It couldn't' be scheduled, or people would catch on."

"You're so smart."

"I should be. I speak five and a half languages."

"'Five and a half?'"

"My German's a bit rusty."

"I see."

"How about the twentieth hour of every other day?"

"And stay for how long?"

"However long you wanted."

"That sounds fun. Late, but fun."

"Would you prefer it earlier?"

"No, that's perfect."

"I'll see you then, I suppose."

"Starting tomorrow?"

"Why not?"

"I love you, Erik."

"I love you too, Marie."

He then kissed me and went to the mirror and left. Oh yeah, I'd choose Erik any day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really love Erik/Marie. Also, one of my lovely readers/reviewers (that's you, IKhandoZatman), mentioned liking the potential for a Meg/Nichole pairing, and it's growing on me. I'm actually considering making it happen. I don't know. What do you guys think?**

 **gens d'armes-police**


	30. Chapter 29: Intervention

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 29: Intervention

 **Author's Note: You may and may not like this...**

 **Special thanks to Adelaide Destler for following and favoriting TDOTN and me,**

 **And to IKhandoZatman, grapejuice101, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **IKhandoZatman: I think everyone gets mad at Christine at some point in their time in the phandom. As for Erik and Marie, well, you'll have to wait and see (I just rhymed :D).**

 **grapejuice101: I dunno, dude. Check out the author's note at the end of the chapter. I'll explain the masquerade situation there.**

 **phanfin: Really? I never knew I could write fluff. :) Marie is just like, "Screw you, Christine! I love Erik and you can't do nothing about it!" I'm debating Meg/Nichole. I've never written m/m or f/f, nor have I really read it, so it could either turn out awesome or end up being a load of crap.**

* * *

The next day, I sang at rehearsals, did the motions, but I didn't really pay attention. I was thinking about Christine. I really shouldn't have snapped at her. After all, it wasn't her fault she was blinded by what the Vicomte had told her. But she shouldn't try to make me make the mistake she made just because she's happy. But still, she really was trying to help me, even if she was misguided. I'd have to apologize at the masquerade.

"Marie," said Alexandre after rehearsal. I was tired and really not in the mood to talk to him.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted."

"It's alright. I get it. Can you come with me? It's really important." I sighed.

"Why?"

"You'll see," he said, taking my hand. I followed to him to the room I used to share with Christine and Meg, along with a few other ballerinas. Nichole now stayed in here.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. He opened the door. There stood Christine, Meg, Mother, and Nichole. I freed myself from Alexandre's grip and tried to get away, but he grabbed me and pulled me back inside. "You have got to be kidding me."

"We're actually very serious," said Meg. She gestured to a chair. "Sit down." I glared at her but did sit down.

"This is really not necessary," I protested.

"Yes, it is, Marie. You need to get away from him," said Christine.

"What's wrong? Mother already banned my lessons, which I actually need," I argued.

"But you're already plannin' to go down there with 'im frequently," Nichole pointed out.

"How did you know about that?" I asked. How did everyone know about everything Erik and I did and said?

"I heard you from outside your door," Alexandre said with a pained tone. "If you're going to plan things with that freak, you should really be more quiet about it." I glared up at him.

"He's not a freak. And I seem to be the only one who understands that. And Mother, I'm especially surprised that you think so. If I remember correctly, you were the one who saved him when he was a child."

"I never called him a freak. I said he's dangerous and that you shouldn't trifle with him," she said.

"Marie, we just wanna help ya," Nichole said.

""Marie, we just want to help you,'" I repeated. "'Marie, he's doing something to you.' 'Marie, there's no way you could possibly love him.' 'Marie, we're just telling you how to live your life,'" I said, getting angrier by the second. "Well, maybe Marie just wants to be left alone."

"Marie," Christine started. I cut her off, standing up.

"Don't even start, Christine. Everyone thinks you're some perfect little angel, but you're really not! You took what you wanted from him, but when he messed up, you were done with him and moved on to Raoul. The worst part is that you try to hide the fact that you deceive and manipulate people!" Christine turned away, looking ready to cry. I honestly couldn't bring myself to care.

While everyone stared in shock at my sudden outburst, I walked back to the door.

"Don't make me choose between all of you and him, because you won't like my decision," I said as I left.

"Marie, please," Alexandre said, grabbing my wrist.

"Let me go," I said, trying to pull away.

"Just listen to me…" His grip tightened and pulled me closer to him as I tried to get away from him.

"I've heard more than enough."

"Please…"

"Let me go," I pleaded. This was seriously starting to hurt.

"Marie…" I twisted away, but Alexandre twisted the opposite direction. A sickening crack echoed through the halls, followed by screaming, which I soon realized was mine. Alexandre instantly let go as I braced myself against the wall. The pain was unlike anything I'd ever felt.

"What's happened?" asked Mother, her voice panicked. "My God! What have you done?"

"It was an accident!" Alexandre cried as I dropped to the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut as multiple people knelt around me. I ignored all of them as they asked if I was alright.

I felt the world spin around me as I began to lose consciousness. The pain was really too much to bear, though I never had a high pain tolerance.

"Erik," I whispered as I lost touch with the world around me.

* * *

"Marie," a soft voice whispered, the owner's hot breath tickling my ear. I opened my eye to see Erik kneeling at my bed.

"Erik…" I started, stopping when I saw my wrist. It was wrapped and bandaged.

"What happened?" I asked, becoming worried. I couldn't remember why my wrist hurt so horribly and why my throat was so sore and raw.

"That imbecile you took a liking to broke your wrist," he said, brushing the hair from my face. "At least, that's what your mother told me." I sat up.

"No, no. He wouldn't do that. He'd never hurt me. He swore…"

"And yet, here we are," Erik said with a coldness. The door opened and Alexandre stepped in. Erik moved closer to me.

"You. What are you doing here?" Alexandre asked Erik with a snarl.

"I could ask you the same thing. After all, you're the one who did this to her."

"Stop it. Both of you. I don't have the energy to deal with your bickering," I sighed. "Erik, will you leave us for a moment? I have to talk to Alexandre." Erik hesitantly looked at me, then at Alexandre, then at me again.

"Very well." He stood, glaring at Alexandre. "If you touch her, I swear to God, nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing on this world will stop me from killing you in the most slow and painful way possible," he growled.

"That's a bit hypocritical," Alexandre shot back. "You're the one who almost killed her twice." Erik was ready to fire back, but I stopped them, getting out of the bed. I was still in the dress I think I'd been wearing before.

"Erik," I said, in as much of a no-nonsense tone I could muster.. He sighed again.

"Fine." With that, Erik disappeared into the shadows.

"What happened?" I asked Alexandre. He sighed, looking ready to cry.

"We tried to help you, tried to explain that the Phantom isn't good like you think he is, your mother, Meg, Nichole, Christine, and me. You eventually left, and I grabbed your wrist. You twisted and it broke." A tear slid down his cheek. "I'm so sorry. It was an accident, I swear." I sighed.

"I believe you," I croaked. "And you're forgiven. But monsieur, I want you to do one thing for me."

"What?" he asked.

"Let me go. I love you, Alexandre. I always have and I always will. But you wanted me to make a choice. And I have."

"You're choosing that thing over me?"

"Yes, because honestly, he's more human than the rest of us put together. I don't expect you to understand, but I hope you'll let me go and move on, for your sake," I said. He sighed.

"Marie, I will love you until the world ends, and I will not let you go. But since you won't listen to me, Christine, Nichole, Meg, or even your mother, you're just going to have to figure out on your own that he is a bad man who has done horrible things. I know that one day, you'll break free from his spell, and when you do, I'll be here waiting." He turned to leave.

"Alexandre," I started.

"Goodbye, Marie," he said, closing the door. A tear fell down my cheek.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

* * *

 **Author's Note: ATTENTION ALL READERS OF 'THE DARKNESS OF THE NIGHT'! IMPORTANT!**

 **Great. Now my voice hurts.**

 **Ahem. The masquerade is nigh and this will basically determine the end of TDOTN and potentially change the sequel entirely.**

 **You have two options.**

 **Option 1: Erik chooses Marie for Don Juan Triumphant, resulting in a slightly happier ending. I'd have to completely rewrite the sequel.**

 **Option 2: Erik chooses Christine for Don Juan Triumphant, resulting in a sadder ending with a shock. The sequel just needs editing.**

 **I estimate the masquerade will happen in about five chapters (I'm too lazy to check).**

 **Shoot me a PM or a review and tell me what you think.**

 **-The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	31. Chapter 30: What the Cat Dragged In

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 30: What the Cat Dragged In

 **Author's Note: There is (literal) fluffiness ahead!**

 **Special thanks to IKhandoZatman, michellecarriveau, ladymoonscar, jesus, No, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **IKhandoZatman: Tragedy's are so fun to read and even more fun to write. :)**

 **michellecarriveau: Dude, it really doesn't bother me to rewrite it. To be honest, it needs SO much editing, I'd be rewriting it either way.**

 **ladymoonscar: So basically 'Love Never Dies' twice? Nah, bruh! Marie won't be getting pregnant for a while, I haven't even decided if that will happen.**

 **jesus: Okay, dude. Chill. ;) I have no problem rewriting it, so yeah.**

 **No: It'll be done even if the sequel isn't rewritten. Eventually, they will get together. I promise.**

 **phanfin: It's really not that big of a deal to rewrite it. Like I said to michellecarriveau, 'The Madness of the Night' needs so much editing. I wrote it before my writing skills became mediocre, so I'd basically need to rewrite it anyway. :)**

* * *

About a week after Christine (whose visit went surprisingly smoothly for Erik and me) left, Erik visited me in my dressing room. I had not been allowed to perform, and so they brought in that God-awful understudy of mine. I was absolutely crushed. I loved to perform, so going nine weeks without doing so put me in a sour mood, to say the least.

I was happy, however, that they'd placed a bed in my dressing room. It made me much closer to Erik.

"Marie," he whispered. It was late, but I hadn't really been able to sleep. With the stress of my broken relationship with Alexandre, and my injury that he had caused, I was emotionally exhausted. But I was always happy to see Erik.

"Erik!" I exclaimed quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"I know you hate not being able to perform, and the rest of us hate you not being able to, so I thought that a certain present would make you a bit happier." I sat up.

"Erik, you didn't have to…" I stopped when I heard a soft _meow._ I gazed up at him. "You didn't!"

"I did, actually," he said, lifting a precious Siamese kitten out of his large pocket. "I found her last night in the storm." I recalled the storm. I'd come so close to sleeping, but then the storm came and prevented me from doing so. "She was so wet and cold, and I couldn't leave her."

"Oh, she's so adorable! Did you name her?" I asked, taking the cat from him and holding her close to my chest, scratching behind her tiny ears.

"I thought I'd leave that to you."

"I don't know what to a cat," I admitted. "What kind is she?"

"She's Siamese. The Shah of Persia had one. He was kind little cat."

"So probably an unusual name for an unusual breed. How about…Ayesha?" I suggested.

"I think it suits her," he said, reaching over to scratch her head. She immediately started purring.

"I think she likes you, Erik," I laughed, making sure to be quiet. Ayesha leapt from my arms and into Erik's."

"It appears so," he chuckled. "Here. Keep her," he said, giving Ayesha back to me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, disappointed.

"Yes. I'm going back home," he said, giving me a kiss and turning to leave.

"Erik, please…" He turned back to me.

"What?" he asked.

"Will you please stay with me?"

"I…I suppose I could. Where should I…?" he trailed off. I moved over and motioned for Erik to sit down. "Marie, that is extremely improper." I scoffed.

"Since when is anything we've ever done proper?" I asked rhetorically.

"Touché." Erik kicked off his shoes and sat next to me. I nestled myself next to him and in return, he wrapped his arm next to me. Immediately, Ayesha crawled over to Erik and lay down on his stomach. I laughed, stroking the animal's fur.

"She really does love you…but she's not the only one."

"I love you too, though I don't know why you love me. I'm a monster," he said.

"I love you because you are the smartest, sweetest, most talented man ever. I see the man behind the Phantom of the Opera.

"You are the best man I know, despite what they say."

"But the things I've done…"

"We all make mistakes, Erik. One of mine was not seeing that I loved you sooner."

"I love you, Marie."

"I love you too, Erik."

" _Meow."_

"We love you too, Ayesha," I said. Erik smiled and kissed my forehead. I pushed myself tighter against Erik and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had to include Ayesha. She's too precious to not include.**

 **I'm going to be completely honest. I have not read Kay's novel (all of it anyway). I got it from my library and I just started it last night. I'm not even through Madeleine's part yet. :( I'm working on it though.**

 **Also, a few people have said that they are going to choose Option 2 just because they don't want me to have to rewrite the sequel. I have no problem doing this, but it could be another week or two before I post any of it. My laziness is like the universe in that it's vast and infinite, but I love writing and I would love to give the sequel another go. Heck, maybe later on, I could post the alternate ending and the sequel to go with it.**

 **Anyway, as it currently stands...**

 **Option 1:** ** Option 2:**

 **2 3**

 **-The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	32. Chapter 31: Happy Birthday to You

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 31: Happy Birthday to You

 **Author's Note: You. Me. Other author's note. Now.**

 **Special thanks to galwaygirl220 for favoriting TDOTN,**

 **And to Adelaide Destler, Guest, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **Adelaide Destler: I think every fangirl dies a lot. It's in our nature. :)**

 **Guest: I love Erik/Marie too, but...I'll explain in the other author's note.**

 **michellecarriveau: Definitely read it! Honestly, if you can't get it at your library, just buy it. It's that good. :)**

* * *

This was really beginning to get old. It had been three weeks and my wrist still hurt horribly. The doctor (and Erik) told me that even though it was properly set and that it was healing remarkably fast, it would still be another three weeks until I could use it again. Three weeks until I could even thinking about performing.

I didn't understand why exactly I couldn't perform. It's not like I really use my wrist that much and the fact that I couldn't perform because of it made me look like a fragile little diva to everyone.

Ayesha helped a lot, though Erik helped more. Every time he came to see me, my boring day was instantly brightened. Ayesha missed him terribly when he was gone. Not that I blamed her.

Meg, Mother, and Nichole sometimes visited, but not often. When they did, they'd just stand in the corner and stare at either the floor, the wall, or the mirror. They had all grown very, very boring.

But one day, Erik woke me up earlier than usual. I didn't think much of it, and while I was still very tired, I always loved it when Erik visited me.

"Marie," he shook my shoulder gently, "Marie, wake up."

"Erik, what is it?" I asked. "Is something wrong?" I didn't think so, but the urgency in his tone was worrisome to me.

"Not at all. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday before anyone else did." I stared at him. I had completely forgotten that today was my birthday.

"How did you know?" I asked. "I never told you."

"I have my ways," he said, smirking. "I did get you something."

"Erik, really, you didn't have to do anything."

"Perhaps. But I wanted to, Marie. However, you have to come down. I couldn't bring it all up." I slapped his arm and stood.

"Erik!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You need not give me anything. All I need is you with me," I said, kissing his unmarred cheek.

"And that you shall always have. Get dressed. I'll leave you for ten minutes, then I shall return for you."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Nowhere important."

"I love you," I said as he opened my dressing room door and left.

"I love you too." When he left, I moved behind my changing screen and put on a dark pink dress with floral patterns on the sleeves and the edge of the skirt. It was always one of my favorites.

I laced up my white boots and put on my gloves, waiting for Erik. I didn't have to wait long, for Erik was back exactly when he said he'd be.

"Are you ready, _ma cher_?" he asked.

" _Oui, mon amour."_ I took his hand as he opened the mirror. Ayesha immediately latched on to Erik's pant leg.

"I suppose I have to take you too," he said, scooping up the kitten and giving her to me. I let go of his hand and scratched Ayesha's head.

When we finally got in the boat and crossed the lake. He helped me out of the boat, Ayesha jumping into his arms, and motioned for me to follow him. He led me to the bedroom I had occupied when I had stayed for a month.

"Oh my God," I breathed. On a mannequin (which, upon closer examination, looked almost exactly like me) was a beautiful red dress, with one tulle strap on the left shoulder. It was beautiful, with a flowing skirt. "Is this for me?"

"For whom would I buy a dress besides you?" he said, kissing my cheek. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Erik, I love it!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. His green eyes showed a light I had never seen in him. "Can I try it on?"

"I was about to ask. But first, I need to give you the rest of your gift."

"Erik, this is more than enough."

"Nonsense." He handed me three smaller boxes. "Open them," he said. Setting two down on the desk in the room, I opened the first one. Inside was a black porcelain mask, with a red rose on the right side of it, red glitter adorning the left. It was alluring, not unlike Erik's own mask.

"It's so beautiful." Erik took the mask from me and put it on me, turning me to tie the red ribbons in the back. He gently pulled my hair out from the mask, his slender fingers lingering a moment longer than necessary.

"It brings out your eyes," he said as I turned back around. I smiled and removed his own mask. "What are you doing?"

"I never wear a mask, but you always do. Now that I'm wearing one, it's logical that you take yours off."

"Is it?" he teased.

"To me, it is." I kissed his now-unmasked cheek. I took the next box and opened it, taking out a pair of black velvet opera gloves. And finally, the last one, revealing a pair of black shoes with heels. "Thank you so much, Erik!" I said, kissing him again. "You really didn't have to get anything for me."

"Well, what else were you supposed to wear?"

"I have to try this on!" I exclaimed.

"I'll leave you. Call if you need help."

"Always." When he left, I removed the dress, chemise, stockings, and corset I was wearing, and changed into the beautiful red gown. There were black stockings on the legs of the mannequin, so I took them off and put them on as well. Erik knew me too well. This dress required no corset, which made me very happy. It hugged my waist (and my curves) perfectly. I slid the gloves onto my pale arms. Sitting down, I put on the shoes.

I stood and left the room. Erik was playing his organ, I believe it was Bach's Mass in B minor. I had never really cared much for the piece.

I approached him, but he didn't seem to hear me. I gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed and spun around. I jumped. Upon seeing me, his now-masked face brightened up.

"Sorry," he said, almost sheepishly. His good mood was making me almost…nervous. He usually was at least a little broody, but now he was just…happy. Filled with joy. It was so strange. "You look beautiful, like a queen." I felt the blush creep onto my face. Thankfully, the mask covered my burning cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Erik," I said as he pulled me in, his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Happy birthday," he said. Indeed, it was.

* * *

 **Author's Note: You PMed me. You reviewed 'The Darkness of the Night.' And the final result was a tie.**

 **Yes, a dreadful tie.**

 **I wrote Option 1's ending and the first draft of its sequel...and it sucked. The whole concept sucked. That's why I haven't updated in a while.**

 **So I will be the tiebreaker. And I choose Option 2.**

 **Don't get me wrong. I was leaning toward Option 1 for a while. I want to see Erik and Marie together, and you guys probably do too. Trust me. They will get together. It'll just take a little longer. Sorry, people who picked Option 1.**

 **There is no way on God's green Earth that Option 1 will be well-liked, or even really tolerated.**

 **So, again, I am sorry to the people who chose Option 1.**

 **Next Chapter: The Masquerade**

 **-The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	33. Chapter 32: Masquerade

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 32: The Masquerade

 **Author's Note: Yeah. Sorry, guys.**

 **Special thanks to woodbutcher1974 for following and favoriting me,**

 **And to michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **michellecarriveau: Um...I don't think I'm gonna stick around for your reaction.**

* * *

The masquerade couldn't come sooner. Since my birthday, I could barely sleep without thoughts of the masquerade invading my dreams.

But in three more weeks, it finally came. My wrist was much better, if a bit sore, and I would be able to perform once again. That made me especially happy as well.

"Erik?' I called from my room in his lair. I felt beautiful, happy, and utterly in love.

"Yes, Marie?" I tied my mask and stepped into his line of vision.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Like the lovely queen you are, my dear." I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I asked, smiling.

"I plan on doing so when you are already at the masquerade." I nodded.

"Then I'd best not keep you," I said, preparing to take my leave.

"Come, ma cher. Let us get you to the masquerade."

* * *

The masquerade was a sight to behold. Men and women dressed in crimson, marigold, emerald, lavender, magenta, and sapphire twirled and danced so that they became blurs in the sea of color. The orchestra played cheerful music. The whole room was lit brightly; not a sliver of darkness reached any corner. It was a time for fun and joy.

" _Masquerade, paper faces on parade._

 _Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

 _Masquerade, every face a different shade._

 _Masquerade, look around._

 _There's another mask behind you."_

"You look beautiful tonight," a voice from behind me said. I turned to see a man in a black and white mask. He had beautiful sea-blue eyes.

"Alexandre," I muttered. He took off his mask, smiling. This smile held no joy.

"The one and only," he said softly. "How is your wrist?" he asked.

"Almost perfect," I replied.

"I'm so sorry. Every time I think about it…" he trailed off.

"It's fine, Alexandre. Really."

"Marie," he said with a suddenness that alarmed me. "Are you alright?" I'd heard this question so many times from him and I was tired of it.

"Yes. Of course."

"I…" he was cut off by a man who had just placed a hand on my bare shoulder. Erik.

"Shall we?" he whispered in my ear. I shuddered at his touch.

"I'm sorry, Alexandre. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Yes," he said through gritted teeth. "See you soon." Erik led me away from him and into the crowd of people. It was only as I turned around that I say him. He wore a crimson suit, matching my dress, and a white skull mask that somehow managed to cover his deformity. He was Red Death. How fitting for him.

"I never took you for a Poe lover," I said as we danced. He smirked.

"How'd you guess?" he asked.

"It seemed logical for you." When Erik and I danced, it seemed like everyone stopped to watch. It was magical. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Marie, don't."

"Why? They don't know who we are. And even if they did, it doesn't matter to me."

"That's not the problem."

"Then why...?" I didn't get to finish because none other than the little mademoiselle herself had pulled me away from him.

"Christine," I sighed. I looked behind me, but Erik was gone. "That was incredibly rude."

"Not when you were dancing with the Phantom of the Opera," she retorted.

"Christine, we've been friends for a very long time. But lately, you have been irking me to no end."\

"I've just been trying to help you." And then the Vicomte was at her side.

"Hello, Miss Giry. It's been quite a long time," he said.

"Indeed it has, Vicomte."

"Christine!" someone yelled, one of the ballerinas, I presume. "Christine, come here." She smiled apologetically at the viscount and left, leaving her fiancé behind.

"I really hate these things," he said honestly. I laughed.

"I've never been to one. It's more fun than I thought." We stood in an awkward silence for several moments. I had considered excusing myself to look for Erik, but I had no legitimate excuse, and I didn't want to seem rude.

"May I have this dance?" he asked finally, holding out his hand. I smiled politely and took it.

"I never got to thank you," said the Vicomte as we danced.

"For what?" I asked, confused. What had I ever done for him?

"The night Christine was taken by that…that _thing_ ," he began. I felt anger rise up in my chest, threatening to spill out, but I quickly stomped it down. "You were the one who tried to help me open the door."

"Christine is my best friend. I'd do anything for her." The Vicomte smiled gently.

"You are a good person, Miss Giry. Don't let the city or these people corrupt you." I felt my face flare up again. I didn't know what to say. Luckily, the Vicomte spoke again. "Have you seen him?" I became confused.

"Seen whom?"

"The Opera Ghost. I've heard rumors that you take singing lessons from him." I sighed.

"The rumors are true, I'm afraid."

"Would you consider helping us end him?' he asked. My eyes widened.

"Monsieur, no one can end him. He will never be truly dead."

"What do you mean?" I moved away from the Vicomte.

"He'll always come back," I said, hoping I could persuade him to not try to hurt my Erik. In the end, it would be the Vicomte who would get hurt.

"Miss Giry?"

"I can't, monsieur! I can't!" I exclaimed, trying to get away from him, but his grip on my wrist was too tight. I cried out in pain, but he still held on. But Erik came to my rescue. I let out a small sigh as he made himself known. The entire room fell silent, staring at my angel in fear. His eyes fell upon the Vicomte and me, shooting the former a warning look. The Vicomte pulled away, and Erik spoke.

" _Why so silent, good messieurs?"_ asked Erik smoothly. _"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera. Here I bring the finished score:_ Don Juan Triumphant!" Erik had finished the opera? Why hadn't he told me? _"Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts."_ He paused. _"Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage."_

As I followed his line of vision, I noticed that Carlotta had indeed returned. Poor Andre and Firmin. She had undoubtedly been pestering them about taking her back. _"Our Don Juan must lose some weight,"_ he said, turning to Piangi. _"It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And our managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts."_ Andre and Firmin shifted uncomfortably. _"And as for our star…"_ I straightened up as Erik looked at me. _"Miss Christine Daae."_ What? I looked at the Vicomte, and sure enough, Christine was standing between the two of us. How was she so quiet? I saw the Vicomte leave. Where was he going? My eyes began to fill with tears but I quickly wiped them away. I wouldn't let Erik see me cry.

" _No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher."_ He approached us. Christine began to shake. I, on the other hand, had to resist the urge to slap him. I clenched my fists, but his them behind my dress. His green eyes flicked over to me briefly, almost apologetically, then back to Christine. I stared at him coldly. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Erik ripped her necklace that held her engagement ring from her throat. _"Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!"_ he shouted, before disappearing through a trap door in the floor. The Vicomte followed before the door could close, sword in hand. The door closed, and everything became chaos.

People fled the opera house, while Christine just stood there, dazed. I waited for the people to mostly clear out. I soon left for my dressing room, arriving in only a few moments. When I arrived, I slammed the door behind me, finally breaking down. I tore off my mask and gloves and sat on my bed, letting the tears flow. He told me he loved me, let me see his face, gained my trust, and then broken my heart.

He hadn't just chosen Christine for the opera. This meant so much more than an opera. He had chosen Christine, even though Christine would never chose him.

The sadness soon faded and my tears dried, now replaced with a fiery anger and hatred for the Phantom. He was no longer my angel. He was no longer Erik. He had become the monster I never believed was there, despite the things he had done. I began to shake with rage.

" _The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_ I murmured, silently hoping he heard, and knowing he did.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Erik, bro!**


	34. Chapter 33: A Shoulder to Cry On

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 33: A Shoulder to Cry On

 **Author's Note: Two updates in one day. Yeppers with peppers.**

 **Special thanks to enigmatic for following TDOTN,**

 **And to michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **michellecarriveau: I cried while writing it. XD**

* * *

About an hour had passed when I heard a knock on my door. I buried my head in the pillows, my stomach on the mattress. Maybe this was just a dream. Maybe I'd just had a bit too much champagne, and the rest of this was just a drunken nightmare. Except I knew this was real. This was as real as my love for Erik had once been.

"Go away," I said childishly. Whoever it was, whatever they had to say, I didn't want to hear it. Mostly because it would probably be "I told you so."

The door opened anyway, though I willed it to magically shut, leaving the unwelcome visitor outside.

"Marie," said Alexandre, sitting on the edge of my bed, "I told you so." I sighed. He rubbed the small of my back gently. I lifted my head from the pillows so that they wouldn't muffle my words.

"Alexandre, if you've come here to tell me how right you are and how wrong I am, you can go. Trust me, I've told it to myself a hundred times." And my face was back in the pillows.

"I'm sorry. I know you loved him, for reasons I cannot comprehend. But Marie, can you promise me one thing?"

"What?" This time, I let the feather pillows muffle my voice.

"Move on. Don't give him the satisfaction of this." I sat up.

"It's almost like I woke up from a dream. The love I once felt for him is gone now. All I feel for him is hate." Alexandre pulled me into a warm embrace.

"You're finally free from his trance. I've waited for this for months." His words echoes in my mind. _'I'll wait for you.'_

"Now I can see what has been clouded for so long. You. Alexandre, I love you." As the last word left my mouth, his lips were on mine.

"I love you too, Marie."

"Can we leave this place?" I asked. "I have money now. We can go anywhere, Alexandre." Being prima donna paid well.

"Of course. Anywhere you want. We can be gone by the end of the week," he said happily.

"We could be married!" I exclaimed. Suddenly, all thoughts of Erik were out of my mind.

"We could be married by the end of the month."

"But first, we rest. God only knows we both need it," I said, kissing him again.

"Agreed. I'll see you tomorrow, _mon amour._ " Alexandre got up to leave.

" _Bonne nuit._ "

" _Bonne nuit._ " When Alexandre left, I changed into my nightgown and climbed into bed. Just as I began to let sleep overcome me, I was aware of a presence standing over me.

"Erik, leave me alone," I said without opening my eyes. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Marie, listen to me, please!" he took my hand. I jerked it away, finally opening my eyes. "I don't love her."

"No, Erik, you don't. You are obsessed with her. And that is just as bad. The point is, darling, you chose her and that's the end of it. You've made your choice. I made mine."

"You can't mean you're really going away with that queer!"

"Alexandre is _not_ queer. But you _are_ rather irksome," I said, sitting up.

"Marie, just listen…"

"I could scream right now, and then they could arrest you for your crimes."

"You wouldn't." I shrugged.

"You caught me in a rather foul mood. The point is, Erik, you're a wanted man, and I'm an angry girl." He suddenly had me pinned to the bed.

"I could kill you right now," he said, his noose around my neck again.

"Then do it."

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"Honestly, dear, I'm rather indifferent. But if it makes it easier for you to go off with Christine…go ahead." The noose tightened, but when I looked into Erik's eyes, I didn't see rage, hatred, or even indifference. I saw sadness. When I looked into those miserable green eyes, I felt myself fall for him all over again.

"Marie, I'm sorry," he said, removing the noose and letting me go. I kept my stony exterior.

"Just go." He turned and trudged back to the mirror. "I once thought they were fools."

"Who?" he asked.

"Everyone. They all called you a monster. I couldn't see it then, but now…now I see it perfectly. It's not because of what you just did to me at the masquerade, or your face…it's everything else. I was just to blind to see it. Goodbye, Erik." He turned back to me, nodding. His silent goodbye.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I kind of hate Marie and Erik not being together.**


	35. Chapter 34: The Vicomte's Plan

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 34: The Vicomte's Plan

 **Author's Note: I really do not want this story to end. It only has, like, four or five chapters left after this one. D':**

 **Special thanks to BellaGirl17 for following and favoriting TDOTN,**

 **And to michellecarriveau for reviewing!**

 **michellecarriveau: Alexandre means well, he really does. And I think Marie needs him right now since Erik is being such a hole! P. S. Sorry I hit you in the feels. XD**

* * *

The next day, rehearsal for _Don Juan Triumphant_ began. I wouldn't sing; I would instead dance during the main piece, _The Point of No Return._ The piece Erik had supposedly written for us.I'd have a male partner, Alexandre. It would be a passionate and sensual dance, and I decided to put everything into that, with hopes that I'd make Erik jealous.

Before we could even think about beginning rehearsals, we had to take care of Carlotta. She was throwing a tantrum because she had a small part. Has she seen mine?

" _She's the one behind this, Christine Daae!"_ Carlotta shouted after some bickering with Andre and Firmin.

" _How dare you?"_ Christine retaliated. " _You evil woman! How dare you?"_

" _You think I'm blind?"_ hissed Carlotta.

" _This isn't my fault! I don't want any part in this plot!"_ Christine exclaimed.

"Miss Daae, surely…" Firmin pleaded.

" _But why not?"_ Andre asked, his tone desperate.

" _What does she say?"_ Piangi asked.

" _It's your decision, but why not?"_ Firmin asked.

" _She's backing out!"_ Carlotta yelled.

" _You have a duty!"_ Andre exclaimed.

" _I cannot sing it, duty or not!"_ Christine said weakly. The Vicomte spoke for the first time.

" _We have all been blind, and yet the answer has been staring us in the face. This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend,"_ he said suddenly.

"We're listening," Andre said slowly.

"Go on," Firmin murmured.

" _We shall play his game, perform his work, but remember we hold the ace. For if Miss Daae sings, he is certain to attend,"_ continued the Vicomte.

" _We'll make certain the doors are barred!"_ said Andre.

" _We'll make certain our men are there,"_ continued Firmin.

" _We'll make certain they're armed,"_ the Vicomte finished.

" _The curtain falls. His reign will end!"_ they sang together. Then the madness began. Mother, Andre, Firmin, and the Vicomte were arguing. Carlotta and Piangi were tormenting Christine. And I was trying to help her.

"If you don't stop, I'll go mad!" Christine shouted. Everyone stopped. I don't think I'd ever heard Christine shout before. " _Raoul, I'm frightened. Don't make me do this. Raoul, it scares me. Don't put me through this ordeal by fire. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever. He won't let me go. What I once used to dream, I now dread. If he finds me, it won't ever end. And he'll always be there singing songs in my head."_

" _He'll always be there singing songs in our heads,"_ I sang, rubbing her shoulder.

"She's mad," Carlotta murmured.

"Oh, shut up," I snarled. Carlotta jumped back. I smirked.

" _You said yourself, he was nothing but a man,"_ coaxed the Vicomte. " _Yet while he lives, he will haunt us till we're dead."_

" _Twisted every way. What answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Do I become his prey? Do I have any choice? He kills without a thought. He murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could,"_ she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart was breaking for her, and for a moment, I was elated that I wasn't in her position. Then I remembered the ache in my heart. _"Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this, the Phantom's opera?"_ The Vicomte and I both began to comfort her.

" _Christine, Christine, don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now,"_ we coaxed. The Vicomte kissed her cheek, and then she turned to me. I hugged her.

"You know what he's done. You know who he is, Marie," she whispered, her brown eyes wide. I nodded. "But you also know his voice, and what it does to you." I nodded again. "Marie, what would you do?" I sighed.

"I honestly don't know, Christine. He…he's murdered countless people, innocent people. But his voice, that haunting and captivating voice…" I trailed off.

"Do you hate me, Marie? I know you fell in love with him." I sighed. I'd asked myself that question many times.

"Christine, I could never hate you. You're my best friend," I said truthfully. It was Erik with whom I was angry. It wasn't Christine's fault. Erik had mislead her.

"I didn't know who Erik was. I thought he was my Angel of Music," Christine sobbed. Erik had told her his name? I thought I was the only one who knew. I suppose there were a lot of things I didn't know about their relationship.

"I know. I know." I paused. "Christine, you must sing. Right now, you are our only hope." Christine abruptly stood.

"I can't!" she exclaimed before leaving. "I can't!"

"So it is to be war between us!" shouted the Vicomte. "But this time, my clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" And soon the rehearsal would begin.

* * *

Two months passed before the opera was ready to perform. It was difficult music to learn, not that I'd had to learn the music. Alexandre had been quite upset when he found that we couldn't leave until the opera had finished. Part of me was too, but I also wanted to see what would happen.

Alexandre and I stood by the Vicomte and Andre and Firmin as they instructed the policemen what to do. This whole ordeal seemed almost surreal to me.

"Monsieur le Vicomte," asked the police chief, "am I to give the order?" The Vicomte nodded.

"Give the order," he said. The chief blew his whistle and the policemen spread out through the theater.

"Soon, Marie," Alexandre whispered, his chest against my back, "soon we'll be free of him. Soon we can leave, we can get married." He kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked the Vicomte.

"I'm certain of it. When Christine sings, he'll be here. And then, we can finally get him." I wasn't certain. "You in the pit-do you have a clear view of this box?" he asked, pointing to Box Five.

"Yes, sir," said the officer in the orchestra pit.

"Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to, but shoot. To kill," commanded the Vicomte.

"How will I know, sir?" asked the officer. The Vicomte paused.

"You'll know," he said. I tuned them out and spoke to Alexandre, keeping my voice low.

"I'm frightened," I whispered.

"Why?" he asked. "You'll be with me most of the time through the performance."

"I know. But there are so many different ways this can go wrong."

"It'll be fine, Marie. I swear that it will be fine."

"How do you know?"

"I have a feeling."

"A feeling? Alexandre, my best friend is in serious danger. You don't know him like I do. When he becomes obsessed with something, he'll never let it go. And right now, he's obsessed with Christine."

"Do you think he's obsessed with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. He let me go. I was just a toy to keep him occupied while he waited for her."

"Marie, I'll never let you go."

"I know. I love you for it."

" _I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera."_ Erik's haunting voice filled the theater, coming from Box Two.

"God," I whispered, pulling away from Alexandre. "Leave us alone."

" _I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera."_ This time, his voice came from Box Five.

"Leave us alone!" I cried. Alexandre grabbed my arms, pulling me back into his embrace.

" _I'm here…"_ From Box Three

" _I'm here…"_ From Box Four.

" _I'm here!"_ From right in front of me. Then a gunshot.

"You idiot!" Raoul shouted. "Only when the time comes!"

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte…" the officer in the pit protested.

"No 'buts'!" yelled Erik. "For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is _right._

 _Seal my fate tonight._

 _I hate to have to cut the fun short._

 _But the joke's wearing thin._

 _Let the audience in._

 _Let my opera begin!"_

"God help us," said Alexandre softly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Me: Erik, you're such a dolt sometimes.**

 **Erik: I'm the dolt?! You can't even do simple mathematics!**

 **Me: Define 'simple.'**

 **Erik: For example, 522(2xy)+983,287-89x.**

 **Me: O.O I don't think anyone can solve that.**

 **Erik: I could.**

 **Me: Well, duh! You're the dang Phantom of the Opera!**

 **Erik: True.**

 **Me: Guys, if you can solve that problem, I will give you a virtual cookie and Erik will give you a virtual hug.**

 **Erik: Why me?**

 **Me: Cuz you're absolutely adorable!**

 **Erik: Dear God...**


	36. Chapter 35: Final Encounters

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 35: Final Encounters

 **Author's Note: A few more chapters, guys. Me so sad...**

 **Special thanks to grapejuice101 and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **grapejuice101: If I told you, I'd have to kill you (with a Punjab noose). ;)**

 **michellecarriveau: My math teacher for next year got a major in calculus. Like, what the heck, bro? As for Erik dancing? While the thought makes me make this face (^o^), I doubt it'll happen.**

* * *

The night of the opera came very quickly. I was frightened for many reasons. What would happen to Christine? Would Erik take her? Would the Vicomte's plan succeed? Would they kill Erik? Would Erik kill anyone? My heart was pounding in my chest, as it had for the past hour.

I heard a knock on my dressing room door.

"Come in," I said, trying to keep my tone even. I turned to see Christine, looking just as frightened as I felt. I put on a brave face, knowing that Christine would completely lose her mind if she saw me panicking.

"Christine, are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me with her big brown eyes, filled with hopeless sorrow. "Sit down," I said, gesturing to the chair by my dresser. She obliged before speaking.

"No…I mean yes…I mean no. I'm scared, Marie," she sobbed. I smiled sadly.

"I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now. Just remember that after tonight, we'll all be free. You will have saved us all. And none of us, not even Carlotta, will forget that," I said softly. She smiled, her eyes sad.

"Thank you, Marie. You've been such a good friend to me." I gave her a small hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Christine, I'm so sorry that I didn't listen to you. I'm sorry I was such a dunce. You were right about him."

"It's perfectly alright. You were blinded, like I once was. I'm just glad you let him go."

"Christine, you should get ready." She nodded, standing. "Good luck, not that you'll need it."

"And too you, Marie." With that, Christine left my room. I sighed, moving over to the black dress that was my costume. It was beautiful and Meg seemed to think it looked good on me. I had to agree; it hugged my curves perfectly. As I was about to leave the dressing room, I felt his presence.

"Well? Come out then. What are you waiting for?" I asked, anger spilling into my tone. Erik stepped from the shadows, his green eyes full of regret. For a moment, for but a moment, I felt a twinge of guilt. I almost forgave him. Almost latched onto him as if the world depended on it. Almost. But I soon remembered what he did to me, how calm he was when he broke my heart, how effortlessly he lied to me. I now saw him for what he truly was: a monster. Crossing my arms, I stood silently, praying none of my many emotions would show.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't apologize, Erik. Neither of us have the time or energy for it."

"Marie, I-"

"No, no. I must insist that you finish preparing for your opera. Can't have anything less than perfection _mon amour_ ," I seethed, saying the last two words in a mocking tone.

"Don't be nervous, Erik. You and _Christine_ will do great."

"Stop it-"

"What is it they say in America? Ah, yes. Break a leg!" I hissed, leaving the room. I fought back tears as I took my place on the stage.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Erik: Fine, Marie! Be that way!**

 **Me: o.O**


	37. Chapter 36: The Phantom's Opera

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 36: The Phantom's Opera

 **Author's Note: D':**

 **Special thanks to michellecarriveau, phanfin, and Adelaide Destler for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **michellecarriveau: Marie, get your head out of your butt and get back together with Erik!**

 **phanfin: Stay strong! Things are gonna be rough, but things will get better (just not in this book)!**

 **Adelaide Destler: That's what I've been telling him! But no one ever listens to me!**

* * *

" _Here the sire may serve the dam! Here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat!"_ sang the chorus. I winced. For an Opera Ghost, Erik wrote some really bad music.

" _Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets! You will have to pay the bill-tangled in the winding sheets!"_ Carlotta 'sang.' I cringed once more, knowing that it would only get worse.

Piangi and Jean waltzed onto the stage.

" _Poor thing hasn't got a chance!"_ sang Jean.

" _Here's my hat, my cloak, and sword. Conquest is assured if I do not forget myself and laugh!"_ Piangi sang back. They exited the stage as Christine entered.

" _No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love,"_ she sang. I could see why Erik loved her so. She was beautiful, and she had the voice of an angel. Jean stepped back onto the stage.

" _Master?"_ he sang.

" _Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for its prey,"_ sang my former angel. I sighed, preparing myself for the dance. The other girls were quietly chatting.

"Is it him?"

"He's quite handsome."

"His voice…"

"Where's Piangi?"

" _You have come here_

 _In pursuit of your deepest urge,_

 _In pursuit of that wish_

 _Which till now has been silent, silent._

 _I have brought you_

 _That our passions may fuse and merge._

 _In your mind, you've already succumbed to me,_

 _Dropped all defenses,_

 _Completely succumbed to me._

 _Now you are here with me._

 _No second thoughts._

 _You've decided, decided."_

He walked toward Christine in a predatory manner.

" _Past the point of no return,_

 _No backward glances._

 _Our games of make-believe are at an end._

 _Past all thought of 'if' or 'when.'_

 _No use resisting._

 _Abandon thought and let the dreams descend."_

He stood behind Christine and took her neck. I gasped, ready to murder him myself. He glanced at me briefly, as if he sensed my fear, and gave me an almost sad look. I averted my gaze to Alexandre, who was dancing with just as much passion as I would.

" _What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

 _What rich desire unlocks its door?_

 _What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

He moved away from her. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

" _Past the point of no return,_

 _The final threshold._

 _What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn_

 _Beyond the point of no return…"_

Erik finished and Christine began her solo. We readied ourselves for the dance. The girls would dance together first, then Erik and Christine would sing together and we'd dance with the male dancers.

" _You have brought me_

 _To that moment where words run dry,_

 _To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence._

 _I have come here,_

 _Hardly knowing the reason why._

 _In my mind I've already imagined_

 _Our bodies entwining,_

 _Defenseless and silent."_

Her voice was noticeably shaking. We moved onto the stage and took our positions.

" _Now I am here with you._

 _No second thoughts._

 _I've decided, decided."_

And the dance began.

" _Past the point of no return,_

 _No going back now._

 _Our passion play has now at last begun."_

I tried to shut her soprano voice out and focus on the dance, but I couldn't.

" _Past all thought of right or wrong._

 _One final question:_

 _How long should we two wait before we're one?_

 _When will the blood begin to race,_

 _The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

 _When will the flames at last consume us?"_

I felt Alexandre next to me and we began the passionate dance. What the hell were the police waiting for? Why wasn't Erik dead on the stage?

" _Past the point of no return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn,"_ they sang. Alexandre was now holding me in the same way Erik was holding Christine, kissing along my arm, then on my neck. He stood with Christine's back against his chest, as if daring the police to shoot him. They didn't accept his dare. I felt tears stinging my eyes. I did nothing to stop them. Neither of them were faking.

" _We've passed the point of no return."_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Can you guys (gals-you know what I mean) do me a favor? Review. We only have two more chapters and an epilogue left. I was hoping the current 85 reviews I have (I never thought TDOTN would get so many, so thank you guys) could maybe, _possibly_ turn into 100? :)**

 **-The Puppeteer Patient 120402**


	38. Chapter 37: Let the Fire Burn

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 37: Let the Fire Burn

 **Author's Note: I would've posted this chapter yesterday, but I went to see _Inside Out_ (I love Disney, shut up) and I was too tired. So many tears! Anyway, you're in for a shock, dearies!**

 **Special thanks to IKhandoZatman, Guest, michellecarriveau, and phanfin for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **IKhandoZatman: I feel so bad for her. She gave him her heart and then, he stomped on it. :(**

 **Guest: Hey, thanks for contributing to the ever-increasing collection of reviews! :)**

 **michellecarriveau: Good grief, indeed.**

 **phanfin: Here it comes!**

* * *

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me, from my solitude,"_ Erik sang softly, just barely loud enough for the audience to hear. The tears were now freely flowing down my cheeks. Damn him! _"Say you want me with you here, beside you."_ Christine turned so that she was facing his face. _"Anywhere you go, let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

Christine pulled off his mask. Most people screamed. Some even ran away. A few took torches from the wall, calling him 'Monster' and 'Murderer.' They never got to him, though, for by the time they reached the stage, he and Christine had fallen through one of his trap doors. I broke free from Alexandre's hold and ran to the trap door, ready to jump down into it myself. By the time I got there, it closed. I screamed out, sobbing loudly, falling to my knees. My black dress spread around me.

Alexandre caught up to me.

"Marie," he started, turning me to face him. "Come on! There's nothing we can do!" He grabbed my wrists as I struggled.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "You bastard! Let me go!" I kicked him in between the legs, letting him fly backwards. A few members of the mob that was charging caught him and left him on the other side.

It was at that moment one of the idiots with the torches tripped and fell. The fire from his torch licked the floor and crept closer to me. I tried to scream, but I couldn't force any sound out. The flames reached higher and higher. I was cornered. I had no choice but to let the flames consume me. I turned my head to the side. The flames kissed my face, burning my left cheek. I cried out in pain, ready to die. I was silently begging for the sweetness of death. I closed my eyes.

My pain didn't end, however, for I felt a man (I assumed the stranger was a man; for they had a masculine build) lift me from the flames and carry me to safety.

"My God! Marie! Open your eyes! Look at me! Marie!" yelled my mother. I heard Meg scream.

"I have to go! Where did he take her?" asked the Vicomte as I felt myself be moved into Mother's arms. I never heard the response, for I slipped into unconsciousness as the world I once knew burned with the Opera Populaire.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness, but...It'll be over tomorrow. D': So very sad. Review? Pretty please?**


	39. Chapter 38: Guilt

The Darkness of the Night

Chapter 38: Guilt

 **Author's Note: I like how none of my reviewers mentioned the part where Marie kicked Alexandre in the balls.**

 **Special thanks to grapejuice101 for following me,**

 **And to grapejuice101, Adelaide Destler, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN!**

 **grapejuice101: Don't worry. I'm back.**

 **Adelaide Destler: You made Erik sad. ;)**

 **michellecarriveau: I know. I'm evil. You don't have to tell me. :)**

* * *

(Alexandre's POV)

It was my fault. I should have resisted her struggles. I should have picked her up and carried her out of the Opera Populaire. Now Marie, my precious, beautiful Marie, was in critical condition. The best scenario was that she'd live, but scars would cover her angelic face forever.

All because I couldn't handle a little pain.

As I sat by her while she lay motionlessly on the hospital bed, I heard the door creak open. Christine, the Vicomte, Madame Giry, Meg, and even Nichole had been in and out, but I doubted that they'd be coming in this late.

Sure enough, when I turned to see who was visiting my comatose love at this hour, I was met with the piercing eyes of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Do you really think you're welcome here after what you did to her?" I asked wearily. He shook his head.

"Probably not. I believe even she would think so." He gestured to the sleeping body of Marie.

"Marie would be furious with me if she knew I allowed you in here."

"Levesque, we have one dangerous thing in common, you and me," said the Phantom.

"And what is that?" I asked, annoyance seeping into my tone.

"We both love her with all of our hearts," he said, brushing some loose hair out of Marie's face. I tensed and stood from my seat, arms crossed.

"Don't touch her." The Opera Ghost gave me one of his dangerous glares, but for once, I wasn't afraid. "You love her? Your actions have shown otherwise."

"I know. I've been foolish. But I do love her, and I know that she loves me." I scoffed.

"She's told me that she hates you! And I can't blame her. To my knowledge, you've tried to strangle her two times." I was cut off.

"Four," he corrected.

"You've tried to strangle her four times, you lied to her, you broke her heart," I said.

"You broke her wrist."

"It was a complete accident! Besides, I was trying to save her from you."

"Who said she needs saving?"

"Why are we even arguing about this? She'll probably never talk to either of us again," I said miserably. "She's going to die and it's my fault."

"She's not dying," he said in disbelief. "She can't be." He knelt at her bedside, opposite of me, and grabbed her hand. At his touch, I could've sworn I saw Marie almost smile. But that was impossible. It was probably just the candlelight deceiving my eyes.

"There is a high possibility that the stress will kill her. They're going to bury her in two days if she doesn't wake up."

"No, that can't be. Marie, wake up. For God's sake, wake up!" he cried. "How are you so calm thinking about her dying?"

"I'm not! I'm falling apart! I need her! She means everything to me!" I sobbed, grabbing her other hand and kneeling as well. I kissed her cold hand.

"She's all I have. She was the only one who say the man behind the monster. I would kill for her and I would die for her!" Now it was my turn to stare in disbelief.

"You really do love her, don't you?" I asked.

"More than anything. Marie, please don't leave me. I need you here.

" _No one would listen._

 _No one but her,_

 _Heard as the outcast hears."_

When Marie spoke of his voice, she described it as haunting, beautiful, and full of emotion. She was exactly right.

" _Shamed into solitude,_

 _Shunned by the multitude,_

 _I learned to listen._

 _In my dark, my heart heard music._

 _I longed to reach the world,_

 _Rise up and reach the world._

 _No one would listen._

 _I alone could hear the music._

 _Then, at last, a voice in the gloom_

 _Seemed to cry 'I hear you!_

 _I hear your fears,_

 _Your torment, and your tears._

 _She saw my loneliness,_

 _Shared in my emptiness._

 _No one would listen._

 _No one but her,_

 _Heard as the outcast hears."_

What was happening to me? I almost felt…pity for the man who hurt my dying Marie. I again kissed her hand. It was so cold. Like ice.

" _No one would listen._

 _No one but her,_

 _Heard as the outcast hears._

"I don't know how I can live without her."

"If she does wake up, I think there will be a problem."

"Why?"

"We love her equally, infinitely."

"Perhaps we do, but we both know she'll choose you. She said it herself, she hates me. And I don't blame her. I am a monster."

"We'll see…she is so cold. Almost as if…" No. "She's not breathing!"

"What?" The Phantom sprang into action, checking her pulse. "Her heart is beating, if a bit slowly." He leaned in, resting his head on her chest. "She's breathing, but she's fading. Get a doctor in here _now._ "

"What about you?" I asked, silently wondering why I cared.

"I'll find a way out. And I'll come back to her. I'll always come back to her."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Oh my God. This was the last chapter. Epilogue tomorrow, and then...over... D': I'm gonna miss you guys! :(**


	40. Epilogue

The Darkness of the Night

Epilogue

(3rd POV)

A woman in a long black coat walked through a cemetery, passing the crumbling tombstones, passing the Daae mausoleum. She stopped when she saw a new stone, tracing a gloved finger over the engraved words.

 _Marie Giry_

 _1864-1882_

 _Beloved Sister and Daughter_

 _Love Never Dies_

The woman smirked when something resting on the tombstone caught her eye. It was a red rose with a black ribbon tied around the stem. She picked it up.

"Oh, Erik. How sweet," she muttered, her tone sardonic. She brushed the blonde hair from her face and turned from the tombstone, dropping the rose. She began to walk away from the cemetery.

As her feet silently fell on the old snow, she muttered to herself, "'Love Never Dies.' Indeed, Phantom."

" _He's there, the Phantom of the Opera."_

-The End-

* * *

 **Author's Note: And...I'm crying.**

 **Hey, guys, even though it's finished, you can still review! I'll still read them, and if you're a member, I can still answer. Pleeeeease? :)**

 **Also, 'The Madness of the Night' prologue will be posted later today, and then, I'll take about a two week hiatus. Because I'm tired.**

 **Special thanks to Lockleaf for following TDOTN,**

 **To grapejuice101, phanfin, and michellecarriveau for reviewing TDOTN,**

 **grapejuice101: Mostly. It won't follow the LND cannon as well as this followed the POTO cannon.**

 **phanfin: They love her because they do. :)**

 **michellecarriveau: Writing the last few chapters destroyed my heart.**

 **And a very special thanks to grapejuice101 for being awesome! You know what I'm talking about, grapejuice. My dear little reader has made me posters of TDOTN and TMOTN on a little website called Polyvore. I'll try to leave the links, but you know how this site is...**

 **The Darkness of the Night Poster:**

puppeteer_patient_120402_phantom_opera/set?id=163160321

 **The Madness of the Night Poster:**

puppeteer_patient_120402_phantom_opera/set?id=165844051

 **While I'm advertising...**

 **The Night Trilogy Collection by The Puppeteer Patient 120402 feat. grapejuice101:**

night_trilogy/collection?id=4466774

* * *

 **EDIT: SEQUEL IS UP! It is in the Love Never Dies subcategory. It's title? The Madness of the Night!**

 **Stupid Fanfiction. Y u no allow links?**


End file.
